Kim Possible: D - Virus
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: What happens when Drakken becomes good and gets together with DNAMY? Apocalypse ensues. Follow Kim and Shego as they venture into a world crawling with Zombies and enemies at every turn. KIGO! Rated M for later chapters COMPLETED
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to try if I could write about action stuff but since this is also a Kim Possible expect some KIGO along the way.. I thought about writing along the line of resident evil but I already saw someone go that way so I thought about getting some ideas from RE but not really using any of its materials. Please review as this really helps me better my writing..^^

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible** or **Resident Evil** so please don't sue me..

**Chapter 0 - Prologue**

After the Lowardian Invasion on earth the Parasol Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the world. Nine out of every ten homes contain its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products and healthcare. Unknown even to its own employees, its massive profits are funded by the illustrious Señior Senior, Senior and all of its facilities are fitted by Jack Hench's Hench Co.

Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and fiancée Dr. Amy Hall have worked hard to make Parasol Corporation what it is now. The two worked hard in helping people recover from the invasion and making discoveries to better human life. These ideals were supported by Señior Senior, Senior and Jack Hench who offered their help as the corporation started to grow.

Many were sceptical at first especially Global Justice who said that this joint venture could be a cover up of something sinister but the support from the world renowned crime fighter Kim Possible greatly influenced the masses about their thoughts on the matter.

With this support there was no stopping the corporation's growth as it steadily rocketed up the market to be the most powerful and most influential entity after the "**NACO**".

It became the beacon of light after the invasion, becoming the guiding star to humanities journey onwards to the future that is until an accident changed the course of history.

Succeeding chapters tell the story of the said accident...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 1 – Day 1 (D-day)**

It was one of those days were the hours slowly goes by as you try your hardest not to fall asleep or at least that's what Drakken was thinking. After the invasion, when he was given immunity for all the past crime that he has done he decided to go straight with a clean slate. He found out that being good worked for him, he was getting the attention he wanted and he was actually making money out of his efforts. For the first time after a long while he discovered that his inventions actually did what they were supposed to and people are appreciating what he has done. This success continued on until he met Amy again and from there their partnership blossomed into something beautiful.

"Drewbie!" Amy's voice called out from the intercom. This caused Drakken to snap out of his pondering and look towards where the voice came from.

His eyes scanned the spartan laboratory but did not find the woman he was looking for. Slowly he stood up from his chair in front of the wide screen computers and headed for the room where Amy was working in.

It took only a couple of seconds for him to reach the small room where Amy was working on her latest project. Just like him Amy has been working round the clock, developing a new serum that would help humans easily adapt to their current surrounding and improve their physical capabilities as well.

A soon as he entered the room Amy gave him a big hug.

"Ugh!" Drakken almost lost all the air in his lungs due to the bear hug that Amy gave him. "I miss you too Amy-poo" Drakken told her as he released himself from her.

Amy guided him towards a microscope that she was using earlier to show him the progress of her work. While he was busy looking at the sample she had under the microscope Amy updated him of her progress.

"So far from what I can see it seems that the D virus might soon be ready for human testing." Amy informed him.

"D virus?" Drakken asked. "Aren't viruses bad?" He added.

"How cute. It's not bad. I just needed it to be virus base so that it can be spread quickly without any problem." Amy explained. "Plus it's cheaper to administer since you don't need to pay labour cost and other stuff."

"That's my Amy-poo, always thinking ahead." Drakken praised her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Just as the two were busy with their flirting a shadow slowly moved behind them. She didn't really want to witness such things but she knew she always had a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ehem." Shego coughed causing the two love birds to suddenly jump in surprise.

"Shego! Haven't I told you never to use your stealth while inside the laboratory?" Drakken scolded her while still trying to recover from the shock. Amy didn't comment as she too was still in shock and was still blushing furiously from being caught in their earlier situation.

"Yes Dr. D" She answered while trying to stop laughing at them. Shego tried her best but failed miserably as a giggle escaped her lips. She kept one hand on her mouth while the other held her stomach. It took all the strength she had not to fall on the floor and laugh out loud as she saw him blushing all shades of red.

Drakken was now seriously fumed at her. He took out an envelope from Amy's desk and handed it over to her. She was now the one in shock as she had never seen this reaction from him since she started to work for him.

"Hey, what's this Drew? You're not firing me are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle but it came out more of a whimper than what she expected.

"That dear Shego is an invitation to a one way trip to a very secluded island." Drakken answered her with an evil grin.

"Ok and what does it got to do with me?" She asked still unsure of what he was trying to get to.

"Well we talked to Señor Senior Sr. and we thought that you deserve some time off." Amy explained. Drakken moved to Amy's side and hugged her with his left arm.

"Well dear Shego, what Amy is trying to say is that you're just lazying around the laboratory all day and we thought that it might do you some good to get some sun once in a while"

Shego finally understood what was going on and a smirk formed on her beautiful face.

"You know if you wanted to get the kid out of the house so mom and dad can play house all you needed to do was ask." She said as she walked over to the door leaving the two doctors blushing furiously with their mouth hanging wide open.

It took her only a couple of minutes to gather everything she needed. She always had a to-go bag from their time of crime and she hasn't really removed it from her 2-seater jet since then. She probably needed the vacation, it's been a while since she saw any action and keeping their slate clean really didn't help at all.

She opened the comm. link and connected it to the laboratory monitor so that she can say her goodbye to the two doctors.

"Well I'll be gone for a few days at the most." She told them as she continued to prep the jet to depart. "Keep safe and don't forget to call me in case something comes up ok?"

"Yes, yes." Drakken answered her while keeping his back at the monitor. "Get going you wouldn't want to miss the sun where you're going. I heard it's good for tanning." He added as he waved her off.

"You don't need to worry about us" Amy assured her. "Besides who would cause problems at this day and age?" She added.

It was true but living in the criminal world for a long time thought her that nothing is what it seemed. Something didn't feel right but she just shrugged it off as probably a case of longing. Drakken was the closest thing she had to family this past years and Amy was a welcome addition to their small "ex-evil" family. It might be that being away from them was causing her senses to go haywire.

After they bid their farewell Shego launched her jet into the air and headed for the destination that was on the envelope that Drakken gave her. Drakken almost burst into tears if not for Amy's comforting words.

"Hush now." Amy comforted him. "She deserves some distraction and you need to get back to work. Those projects don't finish themselves." She told him as she gestured him back to his work station.

After a couple more hours of non-stop work, Drakken and Amy were able to determine that the D-virus was not yet stable enough that they had to bring it back to the drawing board.

"Ugh! Stupid machine!" Drakken kicked the gene sequencer as he got furious from yet another failed attempt at fixing the serum. Immediately after kicking the machine he was jumping in pain as his foot felt the pain from the impact.

While Amy tended to his foot the monitor in the laboratory suddenly came to life. Jack Hench and Señor Senior Sr. appeared side by side on it.

"Greetings doctors." Señor Senior greeted them with a bow.

"What is our progress on your latest project?" Jack Hench asked them directly.

Amy turned to look at the two in the monitor while Drakken sat himself in the swivel chair in front of the monitor.

"Progress has been slow due to the side effects that are showing on the test subjects." Amy explained. "It seems that we need to go back to the drawing board to get the chinks out of the formula"

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Señor Senior told them as he rubbed his chin thinking about their current situation.

"What kind of side effects are we talking about?" Jack Hench asked Amy while trying to read the report that was sent to him earlier.

"It's a case to case basis. Some of the subject shows aggression, mutation and in most cases the virus terminates the live cells and then reanimates with the help of the D-virus" Drakken explained after regaining his composure.

Both Señor Senior Sr. and Jack Hench looked at him in disbelief of the information that he shared with them. Señor Senior Sr. could not believe that the wonder drug they were trying to make could post such a threatening side effect while Jack Hench could only think about the possible uses of this virus.

"Keep me posted." Jack Hench ordered them as he quickly switched off his monitor.

Señor Senior Sr. on the other hand stayed online so that he could catch up with the two doctors. He asked about their well being and made sure that they were getting everything that they needed.

"Oh don't worry about us were not kids anymore." Drakken shrugged off his inquiries but was touched with his concern not the less.

"Thank you for your support Señor Senior Sr. without your help we couldn't have made it this far." Amy thanked their gracious donor.

"Think nothing of it. It's about time I put that money into good use especially now that I have grown tired of villainy and junior has decided to settle down." Señior Senior Sr. explained. "By the way Shego has just arrived earlier today and she is now lounging at the beach."

"Good for her." Drakken muttered. "She needs something to keep her preoccupied."

"Well it seems that the plan is working but there are still moments when I can see loneliness in her eyes." Señor Senior Sr. told them. "Well I shall take my leave as well and probably try to keep the young lady company." With that the screen went completely blank.

Drakken and Amy were about to get back to work when one of their lab assistant suddenly came running towards their direction. The biohazard alarm rang throughout the laboratory echoing from its four corners. Drakken was about to run towards the direction of the commotion when the assistant crashed into him.

"Good Luck" The smiling assistant immediately stood up and ran towards the exit leaving him on the floor.

"Drewbie?" Amy checked on him when he didn't immediately stand up. She saw him there just motionless. Panic struck her as she quickly moved to his side. Drakken laid there on the floor bleeding from his side. A puncture wound evident from the crash that happened when the assistant bumped into him.

"Drewbie we need to get you treated." Amy told him as she started to carry him towards the direction of her laboratory. Before she could get a few steps in she saw from her place the containment chamber opening and the test subjects escaping one by one.

"No no no!" Amy's shout could be heard all around the laboratory along with the shrieks and screams of both subjects and lab personnel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 2 **

Inside an Antonov-225 over the Atlantic Ocean, Kim and Ron were already resting after defeating Duff Killigan in one of his attempts to conquer all the golf courses in Europe. Ron was busy feeding Rufus and Kim was ready to get some sleep when all of a sudden her Kimmunicator suddenly beeped.

"Go Wade"

The chubby boy appeared on the screen of the small handheld device and greeted Kim and Ron with a smile.

"Hey Kim, Hey Ron." He greeted to both of them. Kim sensing his anxiety got straight to the point asked him about the call.

"So, what's the sitch?" Kim asked Wade as she started to stretch.

"Bad news Kim. Very bad news." Wade told her as he sent her some videos showing people rioting in the street and other crimes occurring around Lowerton.

Ron stood up and walked over to where Kim sat with Rufus on his shoulder. He watched the video with Kim and wondered what the hell was going on. Lowerton was a very quiet town, it's actually an ideal place to settle down since there wasn't any issue with the place and it also had a very low crime rate but that wasn't what they were seeing from the news feed right now.

Kim upped the volume of the Kimmunicator so that they could all hear the news.

"This just in, the number of victims in the riots around Lowerton had started to increase. No solid information yet on what started the riots but statements from eye witnesses indicate that they were caused by a blue man running amuck in the town..." The news faded to the back of the screen as Wade showed himself once again to talk to Kim and Ron.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wade asked them. Kim and Ron looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

"Where's Drakken?" Kim asked anger evident from her voice.

"I've already tried contacting him and Amy but I can't get through to their mobile or any of the phones inside their laboratory." Wade informed them. "I guess it might be because of the chaos happening throughout Lowerton."

"If you want I can try to call Shego for you" He offered when he saw that Kim couldn't sit still because of the situation.

"Shego's not with Drakken?" Kim was surprised at the information that he provided. Wade punched in some keys and in a few seconds a picture of a familiar island of the coast of Europe appeared.

"Wait isn't that Señor Senior Sr.'s Island?" Ron asked as he saw the picture flash on the screen.

"That's right, I got a hit that Shego's jet left Drakken's laboratory earlier today and it headed directly for Señor Senior Sr.'s island. I thought it would be best to keep track of her even thought they had been on their best behaviour."

Kim had her finger on her lips as she tried to think things over. After a couple of minutes she asked Wade to make the call.

"Uhm, I think you might want to make this call alone." Wade told her as he hinted Ron to leave her for the time being. "I'll disconnect from this end as well for now. Call you later." And with that Wade dropped off the screen.

That was odd of Wade Kim thought to herself as she click the connect button on her communicator. After a couple of seconds the screen came back to life but no one was on the other end.

"This better be good Princess or else you're going to get an ass whopping you will never forget." Shego called out as she came out of the water.

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shego was completely naked and was not even trying to cover herself. She was just there being all comfortable and casual in front of the camera.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Shego teased as a snickered at the speechless Kim Possible.

Kim quickly recovered from the shock of seeing her naked. She immediately fixed her composure and straightforwardly inquired about the incident that was happening in Lowerton.

"Are you sure you have nothing to do with the Blue maniac running amuck in the town?" Kim asked her still sceptical about Shego's plea for innocence.

"Kimmie, I'm hurt." Shego dramatically threw one hand over her forehead and the other moved over her heart. "Do you really think that blundering excuse for an ex-mad scientist has it in him to do something without me? Please."

Shego had a point, Drakken would never do anything without her by his side and what was happening wasn't really his style. Shego took the opportunity while Kim was thinking things out and she bent over as she moved closer to the camera exposing her cleavage on the screen.

Kim was not prepared for what was waiting for her at the screen. A soon as she moved her eyes back onto the screen she was surprised to see Shego's mounts almost covering the screen. Her jaw dropped at the sight and she was completely shut up for almost a minute after that. She only snapped back to reality when she realized that Shego was laughing at her.

"Shego!" She screamed at the female ex-thief.

"Not my problem you react to this puppies Princess." Shego answered back with a smirk. "Hhmm, so if you were a guy then you would be a boob person." She thought out loud.

"Eeww!" Kim made a face as if she was throwing up. "I don't swing that way Shego."

Shego smiled at her reaction. "I never said you did." She teasingly answered back.

Kim was lost for a comeback so she did the first thing that came to mind and that was to turn off the Kimmunicator. Ron saw that she was already finished with the call so he came back to her side only to see a very flushed Kim.

"Are you ok KP?"

"I'm fine I just need some air." She told him as she moved to sit on one of the chairs of the plane. Kim never imagined that a phone call could take a lot out of someone.

Meanwhile on Señor Senior Sr.'s island Shego was worrying about the call that Kim made so she immediately made for the jet to check out the news that Kim sent her during the call. Immediately the screens came to life and images from different news group came to life. She was shown all the videos of the riots and also the other information about the chaos that was happening in Lowerton.

"It must be just a coincidence." She tried to reassure herself but just before she could be at peace with the thought the emergency signal flashed onto the screen and Amy appeared afterwards.

"Shego, it's bad." Amy started as she tried to think of the things she needed to tell her. One by one she told her the events that unfolded inside the laboratory when she left. Up to the point where Drakken got stabbed.

"How bad is he" Shego asked concern shown in her face. Amy shook her head. Shego couldn't believe it. The first time she left his side after a long time and this was the time they were in danger. Amy could see that Shego was blaming herself so to distract her from the thought she told her all about the lab assistant that assaulted Drakken.

"It was Lilly, I can't believe it myself but that sweet innocent girl suddenly came charging at Drewbie and then she stabbed him with one of the vials containing our latest work." Amy tried to explain to her.

Shego was in shock, she knew that lab assistant. She was meek and always kept to herself. From her observation she couldn't even hurt a fly and but now this?

"Shego I'm losing power here in the lab so the connection might get cut. Drewbie escaped the lab along with the test subjects that we were using for the experiment..." Before Amy could finish the connection was already lost.

"Darn, I don't have complete information about Drew's current research but if Amy was working with him then it could get real ugly." Shego thought to herself. Lost in thought Shego didn't feel the shadow that was able to approach her from behind.

"Is everything all right Shego?" Señor Senior Sr. asked.

Shego jumped in surprise as she didn't notice him get behind her.

"Something bad happened at the laboratory." She started as she then told him everything that she found out including Amy's call.

Señor Senior Sr. stood there listening to her story up to the last word until he finally spoke.

"Angel, Gerard" Señor Senior Sr. called out. Immediately two people appeared out of the shadows wearing a Goth dress and a butler's uniform.

"Angel my hand maid and Gerard my butler" Señor Senior Sr. introduced the two that has just arrived. Shego gave them a nod as a greeting which was answered by a curtsy and a bow.

"Gerard, check if there's any problem with our research facility in Lowerton" He ordered the butler. While Gerard checked for information, Angel helped with suiting up Shego.

After a couple of minutes Gerard came back with the requested information.

"It would seem sir that our facility is running properly at 100%. No emergencies reported and no problems identified by the system." Gerard reported to them. "However I cannot get any feed from the CCTV and also I cannot make any incoming calls to the facility."

"I think that Ms. Possible's information is accurate." Señor Senior Sr. told Shego as he walked with her towards the other hangar of the island. "It would seem that someone is manipulating the situation, making it look as if it is just a normal riot of the people to cover up the incident in the Parasol Corp Facility in Lowerton."

Shego was ready to kill now. Whoever hurt Drew and Amy was going to pay big time. She stopped walking along side Señor Senior Sr. and was looking to go back to her jet when he stopped her.

"My dear I thought you wanted to help Drew and Amy?" Señor Senior Sr. asked her as he continued to walk towards the back of the hangar.

"I do that's why I need to go now."

Señor Senior Sr. just smiled at her and clapped his hands. Behind him a division of the wall opened showing her a Grumman HU-16 Albatross.

"We're coming along to help you." He told her as Junior waved at her from the cockpit.

Just outside the plane's door stood Gerard holding a Remington 780 with a Glock19 as his secondary weapon and Angel holding a Barrett M82A1 rifle.

"I think that we can be of big help" Señor Senior Sr. told her as he placed 2 Glock21 .45 Auto at his waist's back holster and 1 Colt Python at his chest's.

"Are you sure?" Shego asked. "This isn't really your fight." She commented.

Señor Senior Sr. gave her a reassuring smile. "I consider Drew and Amy friends since we started our endeavour after the invasion, and after all the things that I have learned during our meeting earlier I will be damned if I will allow any danger in Middleton that can put my daughter in law in harm's way."

Shego was reminded why she respected the man in front of her. He is the type who will go to any length for a friend or family and since he is offering his help who was she to say no. She boarded the plane together with the rest of her group and headed back to Lowerton in the Tri-state area.

Back at the Antonov Kim was getting further updates from Wade about the changes in the situation in Lowerton.

"It's getting pretty bad there Kim. The police are being overrun and there's nothing they can do to stop the riot, also there have been some strange rumours going around that people are dropping like flies everywhere."

"Are we looking at a pandemic?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm getting some information from Shego about the research that Drakken and Amy where last working on. I'll have to check it out first and I'll brief you later." After that the screen of the Kimmunicator went dead.

Kim was concerned about the sudden developments of the situation so she immediately called her mom to make sure that things were still ok in Middleton. It took a couple of rings before her mom picked up the phone.

"Hey mom, I'm just calling to make sure that you're ok. I heard that there was some trouble brewing in Lowerton so I wanted to check if you've encountered any problems there in Middleton."

Mrs. Possible was still as calm as always. Probably it was because of her work as a surgeon or her personality but nothing really shook her much.

"No problem here Kimmie, but I think they informed us that some trauma patients were being sent here in Middleton because of the lack of space in the Lowerton hospitals."

Before Mrs. Possible could explain further a loud blaring alarm sounded in the background. People could be heard running around and it would seem that they were already busying themselves in anticipation for the coming emergency.

"Sorry Kimmie, I got to go duty calls." After their brief goodbyes she hung up.

Kim started pacing back and forth inside the plane as being away from the situation doing nothing was eating her. Ron pulled her to sit down and Rufus jumped on her lap to comfort her.

Kim was just starting to calm down when the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade"

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news but we got big trouble this time Kim." Wade told her in an apologetic tone. When Kim didn't immediately respond he continued.

"It seems that Drakken and Amy were working on some new vaccine that was supposed to improve a person's abilities." He explained.

"So I guess another failed experiment that went haywire right?" Ron asked.

"Yes and No, the vaccine does improve the persons total performance however it seems that they were still in the primary testing stage when the problems were seen."

"So what was the problem with the vaccine?" Kim was now the one to ask.

"Well according to Señor Senior Sr. Drakken and Amy told him that there were signs of the subjects becoming aggressive, some showed signs of mutation while the others were terminated by the vaccine but was also reanimated right afterwards."

"Whoah! You mean they were already testing it on humans with those side effects?" Ron was perplexed at the idea.

"Luckily no, but it gets worse." Wade answered. "Amy used her failed experiments before as test subjects since they had better immune systems that could handle the medicine."

"Not good, KP that's a whole new bad were looking at." Ron's knees were already shaking at the news. Rufus jumped from Kim's lap onto his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"So how did all of this come out into the open?" Kim had difficulty thinking that something like this could happen. She knew that it was possible for Drakken to make a blunder but for something this big even with Amy around it seems that there was something else going on. As if reading her mind Wade immediately pulled up a video that he got from hacking into the facility. It showed a petite blond woman running away from one of the labs and crashing into Drakken. Shortly after she stood up and ran away from a panicking Amy and an bleeding Drakken.

"So we have a third party involve in this. How's Drakken?" Kim asked but Wade just answered by shaking his head.

"You mean..."

"No news yet. As far as Shego heard, Amy said the culprit stabbed him with one of the vials exposing him to the virus. Last thing she learned was that the infected Drakken along with the other test subjects escaped the facility and that was the last she heard from Amy since the facility powered down."

Not wasting another second Kim dashed forward to the cockpit to talk to their pilot to fly faster.

"Ha-ha, as you say it's No biggie" Mikha said with a Russian accent as he full throttled the plane forward.

"I'll try to hack further into the system and try to see if I can get any other information out of it. If I get anything else I'll contact you later."

"We need to get to that facility fast." Kim said out loud as their plane thrust forward into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the kind words in your review..

It really helps my writing knowing that there are those that support the story..

BTW thanks to Guest aintgotnone for the correction with Señor vs Señior..

I'm ashamed to say that this is a common word for me but I somehow overlooked the

Spelling.. XD

Please continue to support the story and keep on reviewing.. ^^

Thanks again and Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 3**

Kim and Ron were already prepping their gear when the Parasol Corp Facility came into view. It took them only half the time in the Antonov, thanks to the good piloting skill of their pilot Mikha. Hopefully they would be able to get there before or at the same time as Shego's group.

"10 minutes till the jump point" Mikha's voice called out from the plane's speaker.

Kim readied her goggles and made sure that the harness of her parachute was properly secured. Ron on the other hand was still having problem with which end goes where. Kim just shook her head at the sight. She called Wade to get a recon of the area before they landed in the facility.

"Hey Kim, I already got the layout of the lab." As he was talking he was already sending the information to the Kimmunicator. "I don't think a frontal entrance is advisable as most of the people from the riot are located just near the entrance of the facility. I think the best way is from the roof down to the laboratory."

"Sounds like a plan." Kim nodded at his suggestion and the headed back to Ron.

"Ready when you are KP" Ron told her as he did a final check of his parachute.

After doing their final checks, Mikha's voice called out again from the speaker indicating that it was already time to jump. The cargo door of the Antonov slowly opened showing them the white clouds that they were passing by and below them was the town of Lowerton.

Kim and Ron gave each other a thumbs up and then jumped out of the plane. They had done this a number of times so the fall really didn't bother them much on the other hand they actually enjoyed it. The feeling of falling used to calm Kim down but what she saw below them was something she didn't expect.

There was fire everywhere, cars turned upside down and some buildings have even collapsed. There were explosion going off in every direction that she looked at. She wanted to check things out some more but they already needed to pull on the chute.

In a matter of seconds they were able to glide to the top of the facility. With a duck and roll notion they were able to secure their landing and release their parachute at the same time.

"Ready?" Kim looked at Ron.

"Ready when you are KP" He answered back as he secured Rufus in his pants pocket.

They started their descent down the stairs of the building as fast as they can when suddenly Ron gestured Kim to stop.

"Listen" Ron told her as they tried to scan the surrounding.

"You're right, its quiet... too quiet." Kim commented back as she tried to listen for any noise from the floors above and below them.

Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator and speed dialled Wade's number. When the screen connected it showed the chubby boy busy typing away on another computer.

"Wade" Kim called to him. The chubby boy caught by surprised jumped from his chair before looking at where the voice came from.

"Eheh... Sorry I'm a bit jumpy right now Kim." Wade told her as he got back to his chair to talk with her.

"Things are going from bad to worse." Wade started as soon as he was comfortable in his chair again. He pulled up some information onto the Kimmunicator so that he can quickly bring the two up to speed.

"The riots that have been happening in Lowerton have already reached the border between Lowerton and Middleton. The police are trying to barricade the possible entry points but it seems like a lost cause. There are just too many people running amuck and they're having problems within Middleton as well."

Kim and Ron were shocked to hear the news about Middleton. Wade gave them a couple of seconds to recover from the shock before speaking again.

"Kim, I don't want you to panic but it all started at the Middleton Medical Centre. While the police were trying to secure the roads from Lowerton to Middleton chaos broke out of the Medical Centre. People started killing one another then there was a big fire. I was already working on trying to locate your mom when you called me."

Kim felt like someone just soaked her in a tub full of iced water. She was just speaking with her mom a couple of hours ago and now here she finds out that she was missing.

"Kim" Ron put his arm around her to comfort her. He immediately changed the subject so that Kim wouldn't think about it too much. "Wade can you do a scan of the building? We've been descending the building but so far we haven't encountered anyone."

Wade immediately went to work and did a full sweep of the building but there were no other heat signature other than Kim, Ron's and one other that was coming from the biggest laboratory.

"It seems you're clear. I don't see anyone else there aside from possibly Amy so you should have a clear run to the laboratory." Wade told them as he sent the information over to the Kimmunicator. "I'll check back on the Medical Centre Kim. I'll do my best to find her so take care until then. Call you later." And with a wave the screen went dead.

"Your mom is tough like you, I'm sure she's ok." Ron comforted her.

A soon as Kim recovered from the shock she and Ron went forward down to the laboratory. After getting to the floor on where the laboratory is located they went through multiple winding corridors which were not bigger than 2 meters wide. Everything was in ruins as they passed the corridors. Blood was splattered everywhere, claw marks on both walls and doors, and all the furniture in the open rooms they passed where destroyed.

"It looks like a set for a sci-fi horror movie." Ron observed as he checked one of the claw marks on the wall. "I hope whatever did this is long gone. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of its claws."

Kim wasn't listening to Ron as she was too preoccupied by the laboratory door she saw at the end of the hallway. Ron saw the door as well and pointed out to Kim that there was someone sitting on a desk just before the door.

"Guard I suppose" He told her with a shrugged.

The two went closer to the guard but it looked like he didn't notice them. The guard was hunched on the chair facing the laboratory door so the two had to move closer so that they could see his face.

"Uhm, sir." Ron tried to call out to the guard but there was still no reaction. Kim moved closer but stopped dead on her tracks when she noticed something crimson spread underneath the chair.

She almost screamed when she figured what it was but before she could tell Ron of what he found the guard suddenly turned its head to look at them. The sight of him was like something that they watched during a horror movie. Half of the jaw of the guard was torn or blown off and the other half had bubbles in it like a rabid dog. His eyes were white and the skin of his face was like that of a shedding snake.

"Kimmie!" Ron squealed as he jumped behind Kim.

Kim immediately took a fighting stance then launched herself at the guard. She gave it a strong flying kick that knocked it towards the other wall causing some dust cloud to show.

"What was that?" Ron asked still in shock by the features of the guard Kim just kicked.

Kim was shaken as well. She had fought with a lot of things during her crime fighting but nothing like that until now. Kim was still lost in thought and Ron was trying to compose himself when suddenly out of the dust cloud came out the undead guard once again.

"Grraaawwwrrr!" The guard growled as it tried to reach them. Kim took action at once and threw Ron into the laboratory. Luckily for them the door wasn't locked so they were able to immediately enter it. Kim panting keyed in the door to lock then had both her hands support the door.

"That kick was supposed to knock him out." Kim thought out loud as she tried to catch her breath.

"That thing wasn't human Kim." Ron told her, disbelief evident in his voice.

The guard continued to bang on the laboratory door causing it to tremble with each strike. This caused the two to back away from the door and start their search of the laboratory. It was one big room with a couple of smaller rooms that looked like offices or specialized rooms. It was really dark and the only light in it was the dim light coming from the window covered wall.

From where they were standing it was easy to tell that night was upon them. This made Kim rush Ron as they searched every nook and cranny of the laboratory. After a couple of minutes they were standing in front of the only door that they could not open. It was made of hard steel and it needed a key card to open.

"Looks like we'll need to search more for that key card." Ron told Kim as he tried to examine the door.

"No we don't." Kim answered. "You forget that we have the best key in the world." Kim added as she pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and speed dialled Wade.

A soon as the computer genius answered the call, Kim immediately explained what they needed done. In a matter of seconds after connecting the Kimmunicator the door open for them.

"We got to be careful Ron. We don't know if there are any other things like that guard in here." Kim warned him.

Cautiously they entered the small room and slowly scanned it looking for Amy or any sign of her work. Luck must have been on their side that time for they were able to see Amy unconsciously lying on the floor of the room.

"Amy!" Kim shouted as they immediately kneeled by her side to check on her vitals. Kim felt her pulse and noticed that it was very weak also there were signs that Amy tried to defend herself from something because she had lacerations on her arms and face. There was also a big wound on her head as well making Kim uneasy because it might make things more complicated.

"Ron try to find something we can use to transport her out of here." Kim ordered to Ron as she moved the Kimmunicator over Amy. "Wade can you do a full scan on Amy? I don't want to move her unless were sure it's ok."

Wade started the remote scan to check Amy while Kim tried her best to apply first aid on the lesser wounds.

Ron on the other hand was busy searching the entire laboratory again to try to find something that they can use. He was almost near the lab door again when he found an abandoned hover cart.

"Booyah! Lucky break for the Ron man." Ron cheered as quickly powered on the vehicle.

Things seemed to be going smoothly until Ron was halfway back to the room where Kim and Amy were. He noticed the banging had stopped and he could no longer hear the guard that was banging on it earlier.

He stopped the hover cart outside the room and tried to listen once again but nothing could be heard. Not the guard, not the noise outside, nothing. Ron was trying to check the surrounding when Kim's head suddenly popped out of the room.

"Ron! We need to move Amy." Kim shouted to him. "It seems that her head hit something when she fell to the floor causing a small blood cloth. Wade said that if we take a longer time to get medical attention it could get really..."

Before Kim could finish her explanation a loud roar was hear from outside the building. Kim and Ron both looked at each other, fear evident in their face.

"That couldn't have been the guard." Ron told Kim.

"It sounded more of a Lion." Kim answered.

Another Roar was heard and this time it was closer. Kim immediately order Ron to put Amy on the Hover cart so that they can already move but before they could move the window of the laboratory shattered. Among the broken glasses was a very big hybrid, something that they have never seen before. It had the body of a gorilla and the head of a lion. A loud thud echoed the laboratory as the giant beast landed on the floor.

"Raaawwwrrr!" The beast roared as it drummed its chest with its massive hands.

"Ron get Amy!" Kim ordered him, without thinking she dashed forward to try to buy them some time. The Gorlion charged towards Kim both arms stretched to try and grab her but she was too quick for it. Before it could grab her she was already able to bounce herself on top of it. She punched the top of its head to try stunning the big beast but it was no use and before she could recover from the attack that she did the beast was able to fling her onto the wall.

Kim lost all the wind in her lungs as she hit the wall. Consciousness slowly leaving her she noticed Ron already had Amy on the hover cart. Slowly the surrounding started to go dark but her courage would not falter. She tried to stand up as the Gorlion charged at her once again.

"Kimmie!" Ron shouted at her.

Somehow she was able to regain some of her strength and she was able to roll to her side. Barely missing the attack, Kim stood up with more confidence in herself. The Gorlion had a lot of power on each attack but she was definitely faster than it.

"Come on you, I'm going to take you down." Kim challenged the beast.

The Gorlion made another charge at her but this time she was ready for it. Instead of dodging from one of its two sides, she instead slid underneath it causing the huge beast to pause for a couple of seconds in confusion.

Kim made a dash for one of the fire extinguishers on the wall and headed for one of the open rooms. A soon as she was in front of the first empty room she found she stopped and waited for the Gorlion to notice her.

"Over here ugly!" Kim taunted the Gorlion.

As if understanding the words that she said the large beast charged at her more ferociously. This was exactly what Kim was waiting for. A soon as they were a couple of feet away from each other she immediately flushed the Gorlion with the fire extinguisher. The Gorlion blinded by the formula from the fire extinguisher crashed inside the room. A soon as it was down on the floor Kim immediately closed it, locking the huge beast inside.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered. "Nice work KP!"

Kim tried to catch her breath as she slowly walked over to where Ron and Amy were but something didn't feel right. She tried to look around the laboratory and true to her feeling she saw two more Gorlion standing on the window where the glass broke earlier.

As if that wasn't enough the door where they entered suddenly burst open and out came the guard with more companions. Kim's mind raced as she tried to think of a plan to get them out. Either face the 2 Gorlions and break the window or charge towards the door and take their chance with the zombies.

"Ron the door" Kim pointed Ron to head for the door. She thought to herself that charging through that mob of zombies would give them a better chance than facing 2 Gorlion.

Ron started the hover cart and sped it towards the door. On the way he grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her onto the cart.

It looked like the plan was going to work until the one of the 2 Gorlions grabbed a hold of the back of their hover cart causing it to crash on the floor and sending them towards the group of zombies.

Kim and Ron jumped up and took their battle stance as the group of zombies start to surround them.

"Well Kim I think this is the do or die situation. He-he" Ron tried to joke.

"We're getting out of this Ron." Kim tried to comfort him but it sounded like she said it more to herself than to him.

The zombies moved closer and closer while the 2 Gorlions kept on drumming their chest at the back. It all seemed hopeless until they heard glass shatter and someone calling their name...

**Author's Note:**

I hope you like this chapter guys.. ^^

I tried my best to make the fight scenes so I hope they work..

Please leave a review.. Positive negative either would help..

I really want to know what you guys think..

Thanks again for those who support the story and those that took the time to read it..

Happy reading! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 4**

Three shadows moved stealthily through the damaged corridors of the Parasol Corp Facility. They were professionals, as they moved with surgical precision and communicated only using hand signals. They had moved through most of the facility without any problems until they heard a loud roar coming from the area that they were heading to.

The one leading the group gestured the other two to rush forward as he sensed something wrong going on in front of them. The other two nodded in understanding. They quickly rushed over to where the sound came from only to be surprised by what was waiting for them.

"Princess" Shego said to herself as she saw Kim getting pulled by Ron onto the hover cart with Amy, as they tried to escape two Gorlions. She saw them charge onto the horde of zombies as they tried to escape the two beasts.

Without wasting any time the three charged forward onto battle. Shego ignited her plasma on both hands while the two men drew their weapons.

"I'll protect Kim and sidekick you take care of the rest." Shego told them as she launched herself onto the fray when she saw their hover cart crash.

The two men split up once Shego joined Kim and Ron inside the encirclement of zombies. Gerard moved to take care of the zombies using his Remington 780 sweeping them away from Shego and company using the impact of the blast. Señor Senior Sr. on the other hand contacted for support to take out the Gorlions.

"Guardian Angel take them down." He commanded onto the radio as he moved closer while emptying both of his Glock21's magazine on the Gorlions. The two huge beast faced him exposing their backs to the window giving a chance for support to hit them. A plane was heard pass by and after that bullets pierced through the windows hitting the both beast on the head causing their instant death.

"Neutralized" Angel answered back through the radio.

Señor Senior Sr. walked towards the group as he saw Shego finish off the last of the zombies. Kim and Ron seemed to be ok but Amy didn't seem to be in good shape.

"Relax Princess your knight in shining armour is here." Shego said out loud so that everyone could hear. Kim blushed at what she said making her run in panic towards Amy's side so that no one would talk to her. Ron on the other hand laughed at her expense.

"I thought the more appropriate phrase was the cavalry has arrived?" Señor Senior Sr. told Shego who just waved her hand.

"It's more fun to mess with her especially after how I saved her." Shego answered with a smirk on her beautiful face.

The two walked over to were Amy was and saw that she needed immediate attention. Señor Senior Sr. ordered Gerard to work on the hover cart so that they can use it to move Amy out of the facility. Ron helped with Kim apply some first aid on Amy so that her condition wouldn't worsen but with the kit that they had on them it wasn't simply enough.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and dialled Wade to try to get some information on the nearest Medical Centre that they can go to.

"On it." Wade answered as he got to work on sending them the information. "There's a medical camp near the border once you enter Middleton but it's going to get tricky. Latest satellite feed shows that the whole area around it is crawling with rioters."

"Do a thermal scan of the area Wade." Kim told him as she started to explain what had happened earlier. Wade finally understood why Kim was asking him to do the scan and he apologized for what happened. Kim just joked about it so that her friend wouldn't feel responsible for the trouble they went through.

"Your right Kim, sorry I didn't pick up on it earlier but it seems that the people that were reported to have been rioting are really nothing more than zombies that could have been infected."

"That's going to be a problem if they've surrounded the medical camp. Are you sure it's secured?" Kim double checked with Wade to make sure that their trip to the camp wouldn't be wasted. They were still discussing about it when a shadow tiptoed its way to her back.

"Hey nerdlinger can you get us some ride as well?" Shego asked from behind Kim. This made the young heroin almost drop the Kimmunicator. Shego playfully traced her finger on Kim's back as she waited for Wade's response.

"Shego" Kim half whispered half purred as she felt a strange sensation from what Shego was doing. The ex thief just smiled at her reaction and continued what she was doing until Wade came back on screen. The young boy's jaw dropped at the scene that he walked onto. Kim was arching like a cat at Shego's touch unaware that he had already returned. Shego noticed him but didn't say a word so it was up to him to break the awkwardness.

"Ehem" This made Kim snap back to reality making her jump away from Shego who acted hurt.

"Sorry to interrupt your me time." Wade joked as he scratched his head. "but I already have a ride that you can use" Kim was still blushing while Shego smugly smiled at her handy work. Lucky for her the other men were too busy with other things to notice what had just happened.

He sent them the information about an abandoned SWAT APC just outside of the facility that they can use to ride going to the Medical Centre. Wade also sent them the route they needed to take so that their descent would be faster in going to the gate.

"Thanks Wade, and let's just keep that between ourselves ok?" Kim pleaded, which Wade answered by gesturing his hand over his mouth like he was zippering it. After Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator she faced Shego.

"Oh, does the little Kimmie want a tummy rub now?" Shego teased.

"Shego! Stop that, now is not the time and place" Kim scolded her. Kim's hands flew to cover her mouth when she realized what she had just said. A smirk formed on Shego's face when she heard what Kim told her.

She put one finger over her lips as if thinking.

"So you're saying that if the situation wasn't like this you'd let me have my way?" She asked with an evil grin. Kim gulped as Shego continued to tease her.

"Now now, We have more pressing matters to attend to." Señor Senior Sr. voiced out to call their attention.

Kim was relieved that she was saved from a more embarrassing situation. Shego moved closer to her so that she could whisper in Kim's ear.

"I'll let this slide for now." And after a quick lick on Kim's ear she retreated. This caused Kim to blush all the shades of red making the clueless Ron check up on her.

"Are you feeling alright KP."

Kim didn't answer instead she just quickly dashed over to join them on the hover cart. Gerard was the one who drove the hover cart while the rest of them jumped onboard. The ride was a quiet one, except for a couple of stragglers that they passed by on the corridors.

"It's quiet too quiet" Ron thought out loud.

Gerard stopped the hover cart so that they could get a good feel of their surroundings. True enough nothing could be heard except for their own breathing.

"Wade, can you check if there's anything we need to look out for." Kim asked the computer genius to hack onto the CCTVs and do a sweep of the floor they were in.

"Strange, I don't see any problems in the building right now. It's like all the zombies just suddenly disappeared." Wade told them as he double checked his computer.

While the genius went to work on his computer Shego walked towards the window beside them. She looked outside and saw that the zombies that were roaming the facility grounds were slowly walking away.

"Just like animals when they sense something dangerous." Señor Senior Sr. told her as he looked outside the window as well.

"Dangerous? There were Gorlions earlier but they didn't flee. Was there something else worse than those huge beasts?" Shego was lost in thought when Wade finished his sweep. Everyone assembled around Kim so that they can hear the report.

"I checked the whole building and I'm not getting any other hits besides for your group. It's like they just all suddenly left."

Señor Senior Sr. was bothered by the news. There was something there that made those zombies leave but what could it be. He pondered on it for a couple more minutes until he decided to have junior fly around the facility to check the outside surroundings.

Junior brought the Grumman HU-16 Albatross around so that they could survey the grounds and from what he saw there wasn't a soul or anything that could be seen there.

"I don't see anything down there father." Junior reported over the radio.

The team were looking outside the window as the plane made its descent and flew over the grounds. It looked like there was no problem as it was about to finish its run when suddenly something swoosh from the rooftop. It hit the tail of the plane dead on causing a large explosion after the impact. Everyone ducked to the ground as the aftershock hit the building causing the windows to shatter.

"What was that?!" Ron shouted as he quickly got on his feet to check on the plane.

Luck must be on their side for he was able to see the plane fly away. The rest of the team were dusting themselves as Señor Senior Sr. quickly radioed to his son. Junior immediately answered from the other end a soon as the connection was established.

"Father I couldn't see who or what it was but there was something in the rooftop when I flew around the grounds" Junior reported. He was supposed to say more when Angel interjected in the conversation.

"Monster" was the only information that she offered. Silence hung in the air as they tried to absorb the information.

"Father I'll head onwards to Middleton to have the plane checked. I'm not quite sure we can stay in the air for much longer." Junior explained as the plane disappeared in the horizon.

"Well whatever that monster is I know that we can take care of it." Ron told them as the cart moved on. "We have Kim and Shego on our side." He said with a smile but before he could say anymore a loud roar was heard from the outside making them look at the building opposite their own.

"Roooaaarrrr!" The shadow roared as it jumped down to the ground to charge at them. They couldn't make heads or tail of the creature as it was still far but as it got closer they slowly realized who or what it was.

He was bigger now, at least 4 times his previous height and his body is much more bulky. With his current visage there was no doubt that he is a juggernaut. Flinging boxes and carts with ease as they cross his path.

Gerard quickly started the hover cart and floored the pedal to the floor hopping that they could gain some ground before the giant could reach them. But it was in vain as Drakken jumped towards them crashing on the wall where the windows used to be.

The force caused the hover cart to crash on the opposite wall making Kim and the rest of the group to be thrown off. Kim and Shego jumped back onto their feet immediately in anticipation for Drakken's next move.

The atrocity that was in front of them couldn't be Drakken Shego thought to herself. It had no hair, more muscle than man and it had no sign of recognition in its eyes. And Drakken never gave her this feeling of uneasiness.

The dust cloud from the crash was starting to settle and Drakken just stood there looking at them. Suddenly something flashed in his eyes as he saw Kim.

"Ne...Me...Sis!" He half-growled half-shouted as he continued to look at Kim. The group was stunned to hear him speak but they quickly recovered as they saw him start to shift.

"Get Amy out of here!" Shego ordered Señor Senior Sr. and Gerard. She looked at Kim and got a nod in reply. The two quickly dashed forward before the giant could move.

Shego ignited her hands with plasma then focused it to blast the giant away from them. The giant was sent a couple of feet due to the blast. Before it could recover Kim quickly jumped on top of it and sent a barrage of punches and kicks hopping to cause damage to it enough to immobilize the giant brute.

It seemed to be working until a huge fist crashed into Kim's abdomen sending her back to hit Shego. The two were propelled backwards and flat on their back as they landed.

"Ugh" Kim touched her head as she tried to stand. Shego on the other hand was completely knocked out as the impact of Kim hitting her knocked all the wind out of her.

"Shego wake up!" Kim shouted to Shego as she tried to wake her up.

Slowly Drakken started to move towards them. It was like multiple mini earthquakes for with each step the ground trembled. Kim had to think fast or else this was going to be the end of them.

"Ne...Me...Sis!" He said once again as he pointed the rocket launcher he had towards them. Kim tried to get Shego to her feet but her being unconscious proved to be a problem for her.

From the back of the giant she heard Ron taunt the giant.

"Over hear ugly!" Ron taunted Drakken causing the giant to face him. A soon as he was facing Ron, a fire extinguisher came crashing into his face causing him to kneel.

"Now!" Ron shouted.

The SWAT APC came crashing through the wall hitting the giant at its side and charging it through the opposite wall.

"Come on Kimmie!" Ron shouted to her as the door at the back of the APC opened. Ron ran to Kim's side and helped her with carrying Shego inside.

A soon as they were inside Gerard moved the APC in reverse and then immediately sped towards the gate of the facility.

"Wha?!" Shego bursted out as she finally regained consciousness. Kim held her down as she tried to calm her.

"What happened?" Shego asked.

"I was thrown towards you and I somehow knocked you out. Sorry" Kim explained in an apologetic tone.

Kim explained what happened and how they got inside the APC. She still couldn't believe that the monster that they faced was the once harmless doctor.

"I'm sorry Shego but we had to do it. It was clear that it was no longer the Drew that we knew. It was just a monster created by the virus and if we didn't take care of it, it could have been you or Kim that ended up with the short end of the stick." Señor Senior Sr. tried to explain.

Ron was about to close the door as they approached the gate when a loud roar was heard from the building before it completely came crashing down.

"I don't think it's over yet." Kim said out loud as she saw a figure emerge from the rubbles of the once tall building.

**Author's Note:**

I'm very happy about the number of views in the story.. XD

It means a lot that the story is being supported but please..

Leave a review.. Whether it's positive or negative its greatly welcome..

It helps a lot with the progress of the story.. ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 5**

The APC sped through the highway leaving Lowerton behind. They thought that as they left the city they would be leaving the nightmare behind but as soon as they entered Middleton the scenery stayed the same.

Kim immediately dialled Wade to get an update on what has happened to the fair city while they were gone. Wade tried to update them as best he could, telling them about how the zombies over ran the barricades going into city and how the problem from Middleton Medical Centre started the infection from within.

"I'm really sorry about bringing you all the bad news Kim but hopefully my next news would cheer you up." Wade told her as he pulled up another window in the Kimmunicator with a map of Middleton. "The Medical Camp that you are going to now hosts the best doctor that came from the Middleton Medical Centre." He added with a smile.

This news brightened up Kim as this was the first good news she had heard all day.

"Are you sure Wade?" Kim asked him full of hope in her voice.

"Positive"

After a couple more questions and confirmation that the rest of her family and Ron's was ok she bid him goodbye.

"I'm very happy to hear that your families are ok." Señor Senior Sr. told her as he came from the front of the APC.

Kim looked at him with concern as she remembered him mentioning Junior was the one flying the plane.

"Have you heard anything from Junior?" She asked him as he took his seat beside them.

Señor Senior Sr. sighed but smiled at her reassuringly.

"I thought him how to survive." He told them as he looked at Shego. "And he was thought by one of the best." Shego smiled at the compliment.

The APC continued on towards the Medical Camp without any problem until it was within sight. It was worse than what they anticipated; the camp was intact but the fence that surrounded it was completely covered by zombies.

"I don't think there is any possible way in without alerting the horde of Zombies sir" Gerard reported to Señor Senior Sr.

"If that is the case then we would need a diversion." Señor Senior Sr. told them. He huddled them together and discussed a plan that he had thought of earlier. He told them how he plans to have Wade remotely drive the APC near the horde then as soon as they were alerted he would lure them away.

"Sounds simple enough." Ron said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think even sidekick here wouldn't be a problem." Shego commented. Kim nudge her with her elbow as to tell her to play nice.

"What?" Shego told her innocently.

"Ron can handle his own." Kim pointed out causing the young man to blush.

"Fine... Fine..." Shego replied as she waved the topic off.

Everyone prepared their gear and got off the APC leaving it's driving to Wade. It immediately sped off a soon as they were ready to make a run for it towards the camp.

The loud grunts and moans of the horde of zombies could be heard from the distance as the APC charged through them. One by one the zombies that came across the APC fell and got crushed by its weight but sheer number of them were starting to slow it down.

Wade didn't push forward anymore as the thickness of the number of zombies prevented him in ramming them down, so he did the next best thing that he could do. It quickly moved in reverse mowing all of the zombies that followed it and as soon as it was cleared the APC immediately dashed towards the other direction.

"Now!" Shego ordered them, indicating the start of their short dash towards the gate of the facility.

The group quickly moved through the path that was cleared by the APC while quickly taking care of the stragglers that were left behind. It looked like an easy task to them since most of the zombies have already followed the APC but as soon as they were halfway through a loud roars were heard near the gate.

Immediately they stopped dead in their tracks as multiple number of figures appeared from the shadows of the buildings near the gate.

"What are those?" Kim asked out loud as she tried her best to recognize them from afar.

Slowly one by one the figures started to come out of the shadows revealing their true form. Kim and the rest of the group were surprised to see a pack of hybrid monsters guarding the gate. They had the head of a Comodo dragon and the body of a cheetah.

"I don't think they like us here." Ron told them as cold sweat covered his face.

The monsters position themselves to dash towards the group when Kim called out to the rest.

"Everyone scatter!" Kim ordered them as she and Shego dashed for the nearby alley. Ron, Gerard and Señor Senior Sr. ran for the other side of the street into one of the buildings.

As soon as they moved the monsters immediately sprang forward towards their direction. Having the speed of a Cheetah the monsters quickly covered the ground between them.

"Over here" Shego called out to Kim as she saw an open door. She reached for Kim's hand and then threw her in, as soon as Kim was inside Shego threw a plasma ball back to the monsters direction and then slammed the door behind her.

Kim was on the floor panting but seemed to be ok. She quickly kneeled beside her and checked if she needed any help.

"I'm ok, just a bit surprised with all of the monsters that came from Amy's lab." Kim explained.

"Well you know Amy" Shego replied with a wry smile.

"I hope the others got away" Kim told her as she dusted herself. She stood up and checked their surroundings.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the road Ron and the others were making sure that building they were hiding in was secured. The three split up making sure that each window and door was completely barricaded before gathering again in the first room that they entered.

"It seems that we are safe here sir." Gerard reported to Señor Senior Sr.

"KP told me that cuddle buddies were cute and Amy was into them but I don't see anything cute with those things out there." Ron said as he sat in one of the swivel chairs.

"I believe the word is eccentric" Señor Senior Sr. told him. The three sat comfortably on the swivel chairs as they tried to think of a way to get back to the other two.

"I think we should try to signal them from the roof." Ron suggested.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Señor Senior Sr. told him as he pointed out the window towards a large explosion of plasma in the next building. "I believe Ms. Possible and Ms. Go are already on their way to the Medical Camp as we speak. So I believe we should too."

The three rose from their seat and then headed out for the back entrance of the building. Slowly Gerard turned the knob of the door and opened it a little, peeking at the current status of the back alley.

"I see about 3-4 zombies in each direction." He reported. "But if we make some noise I'm not sure if we'll attract those monsters again."

"Then we'll do it the old fashion way." Señor Senior Sr. told them as he pulled two butterfly knives from his back pouch. Skilfully he twirled them around to release their blade.

"Do you know how to use this Mr. Stoppable?" Señor Senior Sr. asked. Ron gulped and gave him a toothed smile afterwards.

"The pointy end goes into the head of the zombie." He nervously answered.

"Right you are, so now onwards to battle gentlemen." Quickly they split up and attacked both group of zombies. Ron together with Señor Senior Sr. took care of the ones that were blocking their way to the Medical Camp while Gerard charged the ones at the rear.

Ron was surprised to see Senior Sr. move, he was so quick and precise that he could dodge and attack at the same time taking down one some at a time as he passed them. He would have no problem matching someone Ron's age he Ron thought to himself.

Ron turned around to try to see if Gerard needed help but as he turned he saw him flying towards the trash can beside him. It only took a couple of seconds for the young butler to be able to get back on his feet as he readied his pistol and aimed it towards the direction that he came from.

"Are you ok Gerard?" Señor Senior Sr. asked him in which the Butler nodded in response.

One by one the hybrid monsters appeared from the shadows each with their tongue swinging in the air feeling the wind that was around them. Three of them in total, one for each of the brave men.

Ron moved to fighting stance while the other two followed. Slowly the three hybrid started to walk circles around them as if testing them for weakness. It felt like the monsters were taunting them as they would try to claw them but not really get close, enough only to see how their reaction would be. The three men positioned themselves so that they had their backs to each other.

"One" "Two" "Three"

Señor Senior Sr. threw a flash grenade to their back and then immediately order the other two to attack. The blast blinded the beasts as the three men took the opportunity to barraged them with blows, bullets and stab them. Only roars of pain could be heard as they continued to attack the beasts without reserve.

After the onslaught there were only three figures that stood atop the three dead beast. Covered in blood they stood there panting, looking at the work they had done enjoying the victory that they had earned.

Señor Senior Sr. Patted them at the back in congratulations and then gestured them forward the Medical Camp.

Back at the other side of the street, Kim and Shego were crawling inside one of the ventilation ducks of the building.

"Great idea Shego, blowing up a room filled with aerosol products." Kim said sarcastically.

"Well it took care of those pesky monsters right?" Shego answered. "And besides it's all part of my geniously devised plan"

"So crawling inside this ventilation duck was all part of the plan?" Kim asked her with an eyebrow raised. Shego smirked in reply.

"Don't complain Princess, I know you're used to air ducts as that's how you always entered the lair before" Shego told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, you and me in a very tight space, it's really a good idea." Shego added as she wiggled her eyebrows at Kim.

"Ugh" Kim shook her head and just turned around to crawl forward. She had only gone a couple of feet when she stopped in her tracks.

"Shego! Stop starring at my butt!" She scolded her.

"But it's too big to miss out little Ms. Bubble butt." Shego teased which earned her a tongue out face from Kim. She was all red as she felt a mixture of both annoyance and embarrassment from her teasing.

The two continued on without saying another word until they saw an opening. Kim stopped to look down and saw that they seemed to have reached a department store of some sort. Shego however not noticing that Kim had stopped continued on crawling causing her face to bump into the younger woman's rear making her squeal.

"Shego!" Kim shouted at her which she only answered with a smile.

"Move over Princess I want to see." Shego ordered her as she tried to squeeze through.

"The vent is not wide enough" Kim told her as she tried to push Shego back.

An idea hit Shego in the head causing a evil grin to appear on her face. Kim didn't like that as it usually meant something embarrassing or traumatizing was about to happen. Using the opportunity that Kim was still lost in thought Shego quickly crawled on top of her.

Kim tried to prevent Shego from getting on top of her so they ended up with both of Shego's arms on Kim's sides while one of her legs was in between hers.

"Shego" Kim tried to scold her but it came out more of a plea/moan.

This made Shego smile. "You're too precious Princess" She thought to herself.

"If you're done groping and abusing me can you move your hands so I can take a peek as well" Shego teased her as she moved closer to look down at the opening. She didn't need to see it but she knew that Kim was already blushing furiously.

The more she leaned on Kim the more the young woman's hand pressed on her breast. She knew that this was exciting the young woman because it was causing the same effect on her.

Slowly she moved some more, making sure that her leg would rub in front of Kim's sex. This caused a soft moan escape her lips.

Kim had no experience with this so she really didn't know what to do. She understood the situation they were in but the way that Shego was making her feel outweighs any reason or logic her brain can sum up.

Nervously she raised her hear to level with Shego's neck. Gently she placed a soft kiss on it making the older woman shiver. This made Kim smile at the thought that she can make the big bad Shego feel this way.

Feeling the new found courage in her, Kim became more aggressive adding biting and sucking as she continued to kiss the older woman's neck. Shego felt both surprised and excited at the new development.

Shego kicked herself mentally as she noticed that she was turning into putty in the young woman's presence. She couldn't move properly so Kim was the one taking charge.

"Princess" Shego moaned but Kim didn't respond. She just continued enjoying her treat.

Shego tried to answer back by rubbing her leg some more on her sex but the assault from Kim was too overwhelming. It took a couple more seconds until Shego dropped on Kim shivering as she felt herself get wet.

Both lay panting inside the vent not moving for a couple more minutes until Kim broke the silence.

"I think we should move on." Kim told Shego as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't think so Princess not until I get even" Shego said but before she could say anymore the vent collapsed causing them to fall on the soft bed below.

"Shego!"

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked that bit of KIGO.. ^^

Please give Feedbacks and Comments..

So I know what to improve on..

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far..

For those who have just read..

(I have a big jar of cookies and I'm not afraid to use it)

Please take some time to fill in the small box below..

Again thanks for the Support and Happy Reading! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 6**

The Middleton Airfield was a medium sized airport that supported most of the local flights to and from Middleton. A small jump off point in the outskirts of town, usually it's very busy but due to what was currently happening it was no more but a graveyard of planes. Fire burned everywhere, from planes, crates and even the very building themselves.

It was a very big gamble but he had no other choice.

The Grumman HU-16 Albatross crashed onto the cold cemented runway as its pilot tried to keep them up right and away from any obstacles. He did his best but failed as they crashed to most of the airplanes and crate that crossed their plane's path.

After a couple of seconds of skidding through the runway it finally came to a stop.

"Thank God!" Junior exclaimed as he looked back to see Angel dusting herself. "Good thing you're alright." He added as he got off the pilot seat and headed to the back. They quickly exited the plane and headed for the nearest shelter which was a hangar close to the plane.

Good thing that they did because after a couple of seconds swarm after swarm of zombies came towards the plane. Grunting and moaning as they tried to get in. Junior got to work on the radio to try and contact Señor Senior Sr. but it was no good.

"I guess we're on our own now. eh?" Junior told Angel with a smile. The maid just nodded and immediately made sure that all their supply were properly packed. While Angel took care of their gear junior checked their surroundings. It was a normal hangar, it had parts and tools scattered everywhere but no plane in there as of now. Luckily the main door was closed and the only entrance he could see was the door that they just went through and a closed door at the back.

As soon as Angel was all prepped, she immediately followed Junior to where he was. Silently they both walked towards the back of the hangar to where a small alley connected to the airport building.

They slowly and silently walked over to the door of the airport building but before they could do so a zombie saw them. Junior immediately sprang into action and hit it on the head using the shotgun he was carrying but he was too late.

The zombie had made enough noise to get the attention of the others so instead of being able to enter the building without any fuss they had to take care first of the zombies that have showed up from behind and the ones that have blocked the door.

"I hope your safe father." Junior said to the wind before charging the swarm of zombies blocking the door.

Back at the alley near the gate, Ron and Señor Senior Sr. stealthily moved from one building to the other.

"Are you sure Gerard will be ok?" Ron asked. "I mean there's a lot of zombies walking around not to mention those monsters as well."

"Don't worry Mr. Stoppable. Gerard can take care of himself, plus he does better when he is alone." Señor Senior Sr. reassured him.

After their quick conversation the two quickly moved towards the building closest to the fence. It was an old 3-story building that used to serve as a bar for older folks if Ron's memory served him right.

A soon as they entered the two immediately did a quick sweep of the first floor.

"What a mess."

"Ah, the old last stand." Señor Senior Sr. said from behind Ron. "It seems nothing has changed since the last time I was here." He commented as he pulled a chair to sit on.

"You mean this has always been a dump? No offense meant but I can't imagine you being in here" Ron admitted. Señor Senior Sr. just laughed at what he said as memories came flashing back. He was still lost in his thoughts when the radio on his chest suddenly came to life.

"Father...High school...Safe...Survivor..." They were only able to hear some words as the line was too choppy, after the last word the line suddenly went dead.

Señor Senior Sr.'s face brightened as the news that his son was ok.

"Did you hear that?" Señor Senior Sr. asked excitement clearly heard from his voice. "My son is ok and he found more people."

"That's good to hear Señor Senior Sr." Ron replied back. "Now we have more reasons to get into that medical camp and get in touch with the rest of the team."

The two quickly made their way into the second floor of the building. It was high enough that the level of the window was over the line of the fence. Ron checked the outside of the window first and also the spot where they would be landing and everything seems to be safe. The zombies were quiet beside the fence and the landing spot had a bunch of used clothes and a worn out mattress.

"I'll go first." Señor Senior Sr. told him as he move a couple of feet away from the window so that he can have a running start. Within a split second he was already out the window.

"Ok, I can do this. Who's the man? Ron-man." He told himself as he picked up speed and jumped out the window. He flew through the air sailing pass the horde of zombies in between the building and the fence. The flight took him only a split second before he was already falling down to the ground.

"Are you ok Mr. Stoppable?" Señor Senior Sr. checked up on him. Ron held his head as he stood up only to be surprised by M-16s that were aimed at them. Beside him was Señor Senior Sr. who was standing with his hands in the air.

"I believe proper introductions are needed." He told Ron as they faced the men who were pointing their guns at them.

"Put those down! That's Ron Stoppable and Señor Senior Sr." said a voice from behind the men. The two men were surprised and relieved to see the person who owned the voice.

Meanwhile back at the building on the other side of the street Kim and Shego were fixing themselves.

"Well that was something." Shego told her as she dusted herself. "You still owe me one Princess." She added as she started to crawl towards Kim. She had almost succeeded in getting things started if not for the grunts and moans that they heard from around them.

"I'm dirty and frustrated" Shego shouted to the zombies. "You've chosen the wrong time to mess with me." She added as her hands suddenly ignited with plasma. Kim didn't bother to stand up as she knew that the ex-villainess needed to blow some steam.

It only took a couple of seconds and it was already over. She was still smoking when she came back to the bed Kim was in. Her face showed that she wasn't angry anymore and it actually had a sweet mischievous smile on it.

"I think that we need to do this some other time Shego." Kim told her as she gulped at how the other woman was looking at her.

"Nuh-uh" Shego replied as she waved one finger in front of Kim. Slowly she crawled back on to the bed in hopes of continuing what was interrupted but just as she was already on top of the young woman the windows suddenly shattered and many men in SWAT uniforms came flooding in.

Shego was still on top of Kim when they were completely surrounded. She was just about to knock them all down because of their interference with what she had planned but someone spoke making her freeze on the spot.

"And what do you think you're doing to my daughter." A redhead shouted as she walked towards them. "Kimberly Ann Possible, what do you think you're doing?"

"Mom" "Ann" Both of them said in unison.

The men quickly left the spot as if sensing trouble brewing. Sure enough Ann's loud voice could be heard even from outside the room. Lucky for Kim and Shego, she was still keeping it down so as not to attract zombies into their place.

"Ma'am we need to go." A SWAT member said, nervousness clear in his voice as he spoke.

"We'll talk more about this once we get back to camp." And with that she turned her back on them and ordered the rest of the team to fall back.

The two laid there for a full minute before they completely recovered from the shock of Ann's scolding. Slowly they got off the bed and followed the team as they moved out of the building and quickly through a secret entrance that they used to get there.

The sun was already rising as they exited the tunnel, two familiar figures waiting for them as they emerged. Ron stood beside some medical crates while Señor Senior Sr. sat on one of them.

"It's good to see you're both safe and sound." Señor Senior Sr. told them.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he ran to hug the young woman. Before he could get close thou Shego had already blocked his path.

"Hey what gives?" Ron asked as he tried his best to get past her. Neither of the two answered so Ron tried to keep at what he was doing.

"Mr. Stoppable I think that they need some space for now and some time to rest." Señor Senior Sr. told Ron as he pulled him away.

Finally they thought to themselves but before they could go and get some rest Ann already stopped them in their tracks.

"I believe I told you that I wanted to talk to you two." Ann said to them as she gestured them to follow her inside her tent.

Once inside the two scanned the tent Ann was staying in. It was just a medium sized tent that was usually used for medical outreach programs. Wall to wall it was covered by boxes and cabinets of medicine and medical instruments, the only thing out of place were two small beds.

"Sit" Ann ordered them. As soon as the two were seated she grabbed a small wooden chair and sat in front of them. "Now I want you to tell me everything that has happened."

The two told her everything, starting from the time that Kim first contacted Shego up until they ended up on the bed. Of course they didn't say much about what happened inside the vent but Ann seemed to have an idea already.

"I see." Was all Ann said after they finished their story. She quickly stood up and approached one of the tables. "Here get something to eat, you'll need some rest as Señor Senior Sr. informed me that we might need to do some rescuing later." And with that she started for the door but before she exited she turned around and faced the two. "Oh yeah, you two will be staying in this tent with me. Got it?" The two could only answer by nodding their heads.

"I think your mom doesn't like me." Shego told Kim.

"She does, I think she's just not that ready yet especially with all the things that's going on." Kim explained to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, If she didn't we wouldn't be talking here now."

After Kim and Shego finished their meal they were summoned to the big tent to talk about the rescue mission that Ann had told them earlier. They quickly made their way towards it glimpsing at the other small tents and the people inside the camp.

"Looks like a big refugee camp rather than a Medical camp." Shego told Kim.

"In here ma'am" A guard called out to them as he gestured them inside.

They entered the big tent without delay and a soon as they entered they saw that in the middle of it was a table covered by a map of the City. Ann was at the head of the table giving out orders to the different group heads with Ron and Señor Senior Sr. beside her.

"Ah, Ms. Possible and Ms. Go it nice that you can finally join us." Señor Senior Sr. greeted them while the others looked at their direction.

Kim and Shego took their place beside the table as Ann continued her briefing. Ron moved himself beside Kim and whispered things that they missed.

"Your Mom's awesome Kim. She single-handedly took charge of the evacuation and preparation for the on-going chaos." Ron whispered to them. He was still telling them more but their attentions were called when Ann called out to them.

"You're coming with me." She told them. "I heard Gerard rendezvoused with the APC that was carrying Amy. So were going to meet up with him."

Señor Senior Sr. appeared behind her with some men.

"While you go and take care of Amy, I'll go with some of the men and head for Middleton High school" He explained. "I heard from Junior that they were there and found some survivors."

He said his goodbye and ordered the men to move out while the rest started to prepare their things as they needed to move out as well. It only took a couple of minutes until everyone was ready to go.

"Are you ready to go?" Ann asked as she stepped out of their tent. Everyone was surprised to see her wearing Kim's mission outfit but before they could've reacted she had already spoken.

"I know right." She told them as she twirled around. "Fits just right."

Kim could only cover her face with both hands while Shego just gave her a thumbs up. Ron was the one who took the full impact of the shock. He was just standing there like an idiot with his mouth wide open.

"Ron that's my mom!" Kim scolded him making him snap out of his trance.

"Sorry Kim" Ron apologized as he scratched his head. "But you got to admit she looks exactly like you, well except for the long hair." This made the older Possible blush.

"I'm married Ronald." Ann reminded him.

Kim couldn't take it much longer so Shego took her away from them. After a couple more minutes they had everything they needed and ready to get out of the gate.

"I'll leave everything to you Ron" Ann told him as the three walked out.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave the camp in Mr. Blunders hand?" Shego asked as he tried to get Kim's help. The plan she had backfired as the two red head gave her stern looks.

"Ok, I was just saying." Shego told them with both hands raised.

The three women continued on until they were a couple of kilometres away from the Medical Camp. The long walk that they took brought them to the highway that headed towards a remote area which housed broken down cars.

"It should be just a couple of kilometres from here." Ann told them as she checked her map.

Kim was surprised at how her mom had been ever since their first meeting. Since this outbreak had happened she had been nothing but calm and composed. Something that even tough military men had problems with when things got really ugly and unexpected.

They decided to stop at that spot for a couple of minutes to rest when their radio came to life.

Back at the Camp Ron was trying to radio Kim and others to report that something strange was happening. All the zombies that have tried to either break or climb the wall were already gone.

"Get the people into the trucks." Ron ordered the police as he ran around the camp to make sure that everything was ok. "Double the guards at the fence and make sure that nothing gets in."

Everything became so quiet that he could hear the breathing of the people who were being loaded into the trucks. He'd rather be wrong that there was trouble than risk the people getting hurt so he made sure that the people came first than anything else.

"That's everyone sir." Reported a police officer to him. He was about to order him something else when a loud roar was heard from the outside followed by large explosions.

"Get everyone away from here!" Ron shouted to the drivers.

Slowly he heard footsteps get near his spot. It felt like tiny tremors as each foot landed on the ground. He couldn't believe it but the giant had already caught up with them.

Out of the cloud of dusk emerged the obelisk. The once genius scientist, now nothing more than a giant with a rocket launcher looking to kill anything in its path.

Ron was frozen in his spot as the monster drew closer. The next thing he knew the rocket launcher was already pointed at him and the only thing he heard after that was;

"Kill!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 7**

Loud explosions could be heard from the distance coming from the direction they just came from. The three women stood from their resting spot as clouds of smoke rose from where the camp was located.

Ann immediately tried the radio to try and get in touch with Ron but there was no answer on the other side. Kim knew immediately that something was up if Ron wasn't picking up so she quickly dialled Wade and tried to get an update.

It took a couple of seconds before the screen showed the genius distractedly looking at another screen. Wade was so lost at what he was seeing that he didn't realize that the three women had already been watching him for a couple of seconds now.

"Wade?" Kim called him. Immediately the young genius snapped towards their screen panic evident in his face.

"Bad news Kim." He started. "Drakken already got to the Medical Camp"

The three women were surprised to hear the news. What has happened to the camp? Was Ron ok? Wade saw that they were in shock because of the news so he quickly gave them whatever news he had.

"I was already contacted by Ron before the incident happened and he already told me that he was sending the people to where Señor Senior Sr. was."

"So Ron's ok?" Kim interjected.

Wade shook his head. "I'm not sure Kim. After he told me what he had planned we suddenly lost contact. When I tried to get a satellite view of the area explosions were already occurring so visual was really bad."

Ann nodded in understanding.

"I'll check on the survivors and then get back to you." Wade told them as the screen went black.

"No use getting all worked up on things. Sidekick did his job so things should be ok." Shego told Kim as she tried to bring in the young woman into a hug. Kim brushed her hand and walked away from her.

"Please stop calling him that!" Kim shouted at Shego. She could see that Kim was lost in mixed emotion right now so she stepped back to give her space.

Ann was the one to move to Kim's side and embrace her. As soon as she felt her mom's arms wrap around her she suddenly fell on her knees and started to cry. It felt like the whole world came down on her, not only was Ron missing but they don't know what had happened to the people as well.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's ok." Ann tried to comfort her. It took a couple of minutes before Kim finally calmed down. She wiped her tears and fixed herself before facing the other two women.

"You're right. I'm sure that Ron's ok." Kim told them.

"I'm sorry Princess" Shego said apologetically as she moved to Kim's side. Kim didn't say a word but instead just leaned her forehead on Shego's chest.

Silence hung in the air, there was no sound heard from any of the three women until they heard a loud rumbling sound from the distance. The three of them looked at the direction the sound came from and was surprised to see the APC that Kim and the group used earlier.

It came to a halt as soon as it was only a couple of feet away. Slowly the door of the APC opened and Gerard came out.

"It's nice to see you again ladies." Gerard greeted them. The three simply nodded in reply as Gerard gestured them inside.

Once inside Gerard showed them Amy and told them the change in her vitals since the last time they saw her. It didn't look good as Amy was cold with beads of cold sweat. Immediately Ann got to work on her to try to fix her up.

Meanwhile back in an abandoned building near the Medical Camp, Ron woke up feeling like he got crushed by a huge boulder. Slowly he scanned the room hoping to see any sign of how he got there but found no one there.

He couldn't clearly remember what had happened, only bits and pieces remained in his mind. The only clear thing that he could grasp was the instance when the rocket was about to hit him someone immediately grabbed him from behind.

Try as he might he couldn't remember who it was that saved him and how he got there but one thing was for sure. That someone saved his life.

He dusted himself as he sat up from the worn out bed he was resting in when suddenly he heard someone open the door. He couldn't clearly see who it was due to the haziness in his vision; all that he got was that it was a woman wearing a red dress until finally the said person talked to him.

"Are you ok now Ron-sama?" Yori asked him as she walked towards him with a basin full of water and a wash cloth. Ron couldn't believe that he was face to face with the female ninja.

"I thought you were back in Japan." Ron told her in a surprised voice.

"I had been called to work here." Was her only answer. She gently placed the basin beside the table and stood in front of him. "It has been too long Ron-sama" She said with a smile.

Ron wanted to talk to her some more but her watch started to beep. She simply smiled and told him that it was a phone that her client has provided her. After asking his permission to go out she walked out to the hallway to take the call.

"What took you so long Yori?" Said the figure on the other side of the screen.

"Pardons sir. I was busy avoiding the infested ones when you called." Yori lied.

"Hhmm. It seems that I have overestimated the Yamanouchi school if you are having problems with simple subjects." Said the figure. "Anyway I need you here now in Upperton. The infestation hasn't reached here yet but we need to start phase 2."

As soon as the line went dead Yori went back to Ron to check up on him. He was already standing up and looking out at the window that was overlooking the destroyed Medical Camp.

"You mustn't worry Ron-sama. Your actions saved the people." Yori assured him.

"What happened there Yori?" Ron asked her. Yori didn't answer but instead moved towards the open window. She pulled a grappling gun from her thigh and pointed it towards the roof of the adjacent building.

"You'll know everything in due time. Until then please stay safe Ron-sama." And with that she was gone. He was left there standing all alone in the empty room of the abandoned building.

Back with the Kim and Shego, the two were busy helping Ann attend to Amy's wound. They made sure that all her wounds were taken care of and that there wouldn't be any risk of infection. It took them longer than expected but she was finally out of danger.

While the three went to work on Amy Gerard busied himself driving the APC towards Middleton High School.

Meanwhile in a mansion in Upperton, the figure that Yori was talking to was pacing back and forth waiting for his guest. The door slowly opened revealing a petite woman wearing a lab coat.

The young lady walked towards the figure slowly changing with each step. Slowly her features returned to their original state as she stopped in front of the figure.

"You are late Ms. Camille Léon" The figure told her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hench." Camille answered as she handed him the vial she retrieved from Drakken's lab. "Are trench coats and dark glasses a thing this days?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jack Hench just waved his hand at her dismissively as he went around his table and took a seat. He gestured her to sit on the chair beside her so that they could talk comfortably. The two took a seat and

"Phase two is about to start." Jack Hench started. "Soon we're going to need to move the operation so that we can start on the research for the virus that Drakken and Amy created."

He pressed a couple of keys on the keyboard on his table and the monitor before them showed information about Amy's current location.

"But before that we need to make sure that all lose ends are taken care of." He added.

"So you need me to take care of her as well?" Camille asked.

Jack rubbed his chin as he tried to think of a better plan to clean everything up. When something hit him, he stopped and looked at Camille.

"I have a better plan Ms. Léon" Jack Hench told her as he gestured her to come closer. Slowly he divulged his devious plan to her making the former heiress make an evil grin.

The APC sped through the highway avoiding zombie infested areas as it moved towards it destination. Gerard kept in contact with Señor Senior Sr. making sure that everything was all set when they arrived.

The three women inside sat silently as the vehicle went on its way, making sure from time to time to check up on Amy's vitals. It was only a couple of kilometres before they reached Middleton High School when Gerard stopped the APC on its track.

"We're going to need to stop here ladies."

"Why what's the problem?" Ann asked. Kim and Shego both looked at him as well waiting for an answer to why they stopped.

"There's a lot of zombie activities around the school." Gerard explained. "After the trucks passed the streets and headed for the school more and more zombies have been loitering around it."

"So how do we get Amy there?" Shego asked impatiently. Gerard pulled out a small map and showed them the location of the different landmarks around the school.

"Señor Senior Sr. told me to drop you here in this building." He pointed towards a building in front of the school itself. "Once you're there I will drive the APC over to this direction to distract the zombies in front of the school. Once they chase me that's the time that you move towards them."

"How about you?" Kim asked Gerard.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Gerard assured them as he gestured them to move out of the vehicle. The three women helped each other move Amy through the back door of the building and gently laid here down on the floor. As soon as they were settled Gerard started to make the engine of the APC revolt causing a loud ruckus that called the attention of the zombies.

"I think it's working." Ann told them as she looked through the window.

"Well time to get ready." Shego told them. "You two red heads better carry Amy." She ordered them.

"And why is that?" Kim asked defiantly.

"Doy." Shego replied. "Because I'm the one with plasma and it's easier for me to take care of range targets." Shego told her in a matter-of-fact way as she ignited her hands with plasma.

Only a couple seconds passed until they saw the APC sped away from the school. Behind it followed swarm and swarm of zombies. Slowly the number of zombies in between them the school thinned. When it seemed like an easy number enough to get passed to.

Shego gestured them to move. She took point blasting stragglers as she passed them by while Kim and Ann had Amy between them having her arms slanged over their shoulders while one of their arms supported her.

They moved slower than expected because Amy was harder to move than what they anticipated. Even though Shego was blasting a lot of the zombies in front of them, the number of zombies continued to grow and surround them.

It took only a couple of seconds until they were completely surrounded. Shego catching her breath looked around them and saw that it seemed like a hopeless case. Having her as their only protection was really wearing her down and with Kim and Ann holding Amy wasn't helping at all.

Kim was so busy deflecting zombies off Amy that she didn't see a zombie get near her from the back. The zombie got to a foot of her before she noticed it making her lose her balance. Kim's surprised reaction caused the three of them to fall to the ground.

"Kim!" Shego called out to them as she saw what had happened. Every bone in her body wanted to immediately jump in to help them but the number of zombies in front of her was preventing her from doing so for if she moved back they would surely be over run.

A zombie was about to bite Kim when a number of gun shots were heard coming from the school. Bullets soared through the air hitting zombies in the head as they impacted. One by one they fell to the ground like flies making the swarm thinner by the second.

Kim, Ann and Shego tried to look around to see where the bullets were coming from but there was no sign of the shooter anywhere. After a full minute all the zombies around them had already been taken care of and from the roof of the school the shooter stood.

"What a maid." Shego whistled as she signalled Angel a thumb up.

"You know her?" Ann asked.

"She's with me Mrs. Possible." Señor Senior Sr. told her as they came running from the school. The men with him picked up Amy and placed her in a stretcher quickly running her inside.

The rest followed making sure first that there were no other threats behind them. As soon as everything was cleared they entered the school building and barricaded it once everyone was inside.

Kim was relieved that they could finally relax. This is a safe place she thought to herself as she started to look around. There were some familiar faces in the crowd that greeted them, some from the Medical Camp while others were from before the incident.

She was interrupted from her pondering when someone called out to her.

"Tsk... tsk... Needed saving didn't you Kim?"

Kim turned around to see a smiling Bonnie with one hand on her waist. She was surprised to see her, not because she was the last person she was expecting but the way she dressed and looked was totally out of character.

Bonnie stood in front of her with the same patterned clothes as what Señor Senor Sr. was wearing. On her waist she had a Glock21 with 3 clips of magazine while on her chest hung a colt python.

"Hey Bonnie" Kim greeted her.

Bonnie immediately pulled Kim to a corridor and as soon as they were out of ear shot she hugged Kim. Kim was caught by surprise because her Highschool rival was now hugging her like they were best friends. She wanted to say something but Bonnie cut her off.

"I know I've been mean to you and Ron but with the things happening and the news about Ron." She stopped as she tried to recompose herself. "I'm just happy your ok." She added as tears started to fall from her cheeks.

Kim felt touched at the sincerity she hugged Bonnie tight as she let the tears fall. Once Bonnie was ok, hand in hand they walked out of the corridor and back into the group.

"There you are my dear." Señor Senior Sr. told Bonnie as they came out.

Kim was at a lost at the endearment Señor Senior Sr. called Bonnie. As if reading her mind Bonnie smiled at her and showed the ring on her finger. Kim couldn't believe it but before she could finish processing her thoughts she heard Bonnie laughing.

"Señor Senior Sr. is my father-in-law" Bonnie explained.

"You mean?" Kim wasn't able to finish her sentence as Junior came out from one of the rooms.

"My love" Junior called out to her with a smile. Kim looked from Bonnie to Junior as she tried to piece together the puzzle.

"Yes and yes" Bonnie answered the questions she was asking in her head. "We got married after graduation."

"Well congratulations" Kim told them with a smile.

"You didn't know?" Shego asked her with an innocent tone.

"No I didn't know." Kim said sarcastically as she nudge Shego by the side. It didn't escape Bonnie as she immediately pulled Kim again.

"I think you guys had enough fun for one day." She started at them. "We should probably hit the beds. Kimmie you're bunking with me." She told her as she pulled her towards their room.

**Author's Note:**

So how was that guys?.

Hope the revelations in this chapter wasn't disappointing..

If you have any comments, violent reactions or suggestion..

Please feel free to leave them on the box below..

Thanks to those who support the story and happy reading!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 8**

The wind howled as the weather started to change, slowly the sky started to darken and envelope the whole of Middleton. Thunder rumbled and lightning pierced the sky while zombies occupied the streets. No life could be seen wandering around except for one shadow that stealthy ran from one building to the other.

Ron had been running for hours without seeing any other life, he had already gone through many buildings but all of them had been deserted. He continued his run until he finally reached a familiar establishment.

Gently without making any noise he opened the door and proceeded inside.

"Booyah! Bueno Nacho!" Ron shouted after he made sure that there wasn't any threat inside.

He immediately went to work scavenging whatever he could from the establishment's kitchen. One-by-one he was able to find what he was looking for and after a couple of minutes was able to whip up something that was decent enough to eat.

"Ta-da! The next master piece after the NACO." Ron said as he mentally patted himself.

Bite after bite he munched down on the food that he had prepared but before he could finish a loud explosion was heard. Quickly he stood up and ran for the closest window to where the explosion was heard and from there he saw a vehicle smash into a nearby building.

It was followed by more explosions but nothing could be clearly seen as the rain was covering most of the events that were unfolding before him. After a couple of minutes the ruckus died down and all that could be heard was the noise of the rain hitting on the roof and windows of Bueno Nacho.

"Ron...Ron..." Someone called out to him making him look around the kitchen. No one was insight but he was sure he heard someone. He tried to look harder and there he noticed it, at the corner of the kitchen was a small TV. Hazy but he could make out Wade's face on the other side.

"Ron! Good thing you're safe." Wade told him.

"Good to hear from you too Wade." He answered back as he moved closer to the TV. "Wait how are you hearing me?" He asked as soon as it hit him that he was talking to the TV. Wade told him that he was simply showing himself on the TV but he was hearing Ron through the store's CCTV.

Wade briefed him on the things that have happened and quickly brought him up to speed. Ron was relieved to learn that the people were able to get away from the Medical Camp and that Kim's group where able to rendezvous with the rest at the High School.

"But we've got a problem." Wade interjected. "Gerard was heading over to your direction to help you out but I suddenly lost contact with him."

"Oh Crap! That must be the vehicle I saw earlier." Ron told him as he suddenly stood up.

"I'll follow you through the CCTVs and try to get in touch with you in any way I can." Wade told him as he quickly grabbed everything that he could use in a bag that he got from one of the lockers.

Ron gently opened the back door of the establishment and quickly made his way to the building where the vehicle crashed. It was a total mess, rubble were everywhere and fire was burning in different direction around the vehicle but Gerard was nowhere in sight.

He moved further into the building searching room after room for any sign of the lost butler but it seemed to be a lost effort. He was almost ready to give up when he heard a whimpering sound from the back alley.

Ron cautiously tiptoed over to the direction of the sound. It was definitely human but he wasn't sure if it was a zombie or if it was who he was looking for.

"Gerard?" He called out as he slowly walked over to the dumpster from where the sound was coming from.

Ron could only hear coughs as reply to his call. He quickly ran towards the other side of the dumpster and there he found Gerard wounded on the ground. He was bleeding from his side and it was clear that he had just been through one hell of a battle.

"Hang in there Gerard" Ron told him as he quickly took a knee beside the butler. He did his best to try to address the wounds but it definitely needed better attention.

"Thank you Mr. Stoppable." Gerard told him before coughing blood again. "I was trying to look for you but I saw Dr. Lipsky on the way."

"Don't talk." Ron ordered him. "You need to save your energy." He carried him by slinging one of Gerard's arm over his shoulder and from his side he carried him back to Bueno Nacho.

Ron quickly placed Gerard in one of the chairs and then hurriedly closed the door behind them. The butler sat there panting as he tried to catch his breath from the sprint that they did from the dumpster back to Bueno Nacho.

"Wade if you're seeing me right now I need your help." Ron cried out in panic. Immediately the screen of the TV came back to life and once again the face of the young genius appeared.

"I need your help Wade. Gerard's hurt real bad and I don't know what else I could do besides what I've already done." Ron told him in a panicked voice. He saw Wade typing away on his keyboard as he looked on another monitor. It only took him a couple of seconds and he was able to show Ron a small map with directions on how to get back to the High School.

"Uh, Wade I know how to get back to the High School." Ron told him in a matter-of-fact way.

"Duh, I know that. This is the safest route I could plot for you that would only take the shortest time." Wade explained. Ron could only answer back with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Ron took down the directions and then hurriedly picked up Gerard from his place. They quietly exited Bueno Nacho and hoped that the strong rain would cover them from all the zombies that were lurking around.

They safely passed 3 blocks until they met a problem. In Ron's panic earlier he just simply wrote the direction in his palm, so now due to the heavy rain it was already starting to wear off. Ron tried his best to remember what he wrote down but he was not thinking properly earlier so he couldn't completely recall the details. Gerard was the one to break the silence.

"The school is just 2 blocks down Mr. Stoppable." Gerard told him panting.

"I know that damn it." Ron told him, anger in his voice was evident but it was due to his mistake that he was angry. Gerard smiled at him understandingly and slowly he let go of Ron. One Two he gently stepped away from him until he was a good distance.

"What are you doing Gerard?" Ron asked him. The butler didn't reply but instead pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"I am not going to last long Mr. Stoppable and I know that I am just slowing you down." Gerard answered him. "I shall do one last task of service and I hope that you will not stop me." Ron tried to get near him but Gerard shot the ground near his feet.

"Please do not make it hard for me." Gerard pleaded. "I was told to bring you back but due to the circumstances I know I can't. So at least let me be of use." And with that he ran towards an alley shouting out his lungs drawing every zombie to his direction.

Ron ran as fast as he could hearing gunshot after gunshot until there was no more.

Back at the High School Señor Senior Sr. and Bonnie were talking to the rest of the group about what had happened before they arrived. They explained that the situation has worsened within Lowerton, Middleton and just recently Upperton that Global Justice had to move in and quarantine the Tri-State Area. It was a complete blockade that no one gets in or out plus all the air around the three cities is a no fly zone area.

"Great, so how do they expect to send help here?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"I don't think they plan to do anything Ms. Possible." Señor Senior Sr. told her as he pulled out a tablet with information from Wade. "According to Mr. Load they are trying to keep everything hush-hush."

"Impossible Betty would never allow that!" Shego shouted as she slammed her fist on the table.

"I have no doubt that she would ever allow that but I believe we might be facing something much more here." Señor Senior Sr. told them as he rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Whatever it maybe, I believe we best get our rest so that we can be full of strength with whatever we may come to face." Ann told them as she shooed them away from the table. The group scattered one-by-one as they left the room and headed for their assigned quarters.

The rain continued as night came and no one except the sentries could be seen roaming the halls. Everyone who was on night duty was fast asleep except for a single shadow that stealthily moved from room to room until it reached the desired one.

Gently she opened the door and slowly tiptoed over to the bed where her red headed target laid. The room was covered by complete darkness as it was had no window and no lights were lit inside. It was more fun for her as darkness had always been her quiet friend and it only made her task easier.

As soon as she reached the side of the bed she slowly lifted the cover and gently slid herself to the red heads side. Still trying not to wake her princess up she carefully moved herself to her side and gently snaked her arms over the other's side.

Shego felt the red head stir but luckily she didn't wake up. She didn't move for a couple of minutes to make sure that the redhead was back in deep sleep before she continued what she was doing. As soon as she had her arm wrapped over the other woman she started to gently bury her face in the other woman's nape.

She felt the other woman stir and then after a couple of seconds a soft moan. Shego smiled at the response and felt that she needed to push further. She started to let her hand slide on the other woman's arm making sure that she felt it's smoothness with each pass.

Slowly she started to advance adding kissing the other woman's shoulder into the routine. Shego was already lost in bliss when she softly muttered;

"Princess"

A loud scream was heard as the woman suddenly moved away from her. Shego was at a lost at what was happening.

"Why would Kim have this reaction?" She asked herself.

As if to answer her question the door suddenly slammed open showing her Kim in her PJ's followed by Bonnie and Junior.

Her head automatically snapped back to look at the woman she was in bed with only to be surprised by seeing that it was no other than Ann. Shego was panicking mentally as she couldn't think of a way out of this mess and how she could explain it to Kim.

While she was thinking Kim had already moved towards the side of the bed and she was now towering over Shego with her arms crossed. Ann on the other hand was at the far end of the bed with the bedding covering her body.

Shego couldn't think of any excuse so she did the only thing she could which is to joke about the situation.

"Eh-eh, wrong red head?" She told Kim with a wry smile.

Bonnie and Junior could only giggle at what she had said as they were afraid that Kim might divert some of her anger towards them. Kim immediately hulled the older woman back to her room and made sure that Shego got an earful before she left her.

Kim went back to sleep in her mom's room while the couple bid them goodnight and went back to sleep as well.

The following morning was a lot better. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the only thing that was wrong was the city was infested by zombies and monsters that Amy had made.

The group quickly assembled back into the meeting room, quieter than the last time they met. No one dared say a word about what happened that night and no one even tried to hint about it as well.

"Ehem." Señor Senior Sr. called their attention. "Mr. Load will be joining us today to help us on our meeting." As soon as he had finished the monitor inside the room came to life and on it appeared the young genius. He smiled and greeted them before he started.

"Well as you all know we've been cut off from the outside world so the best we could do for now is to make sure that we have ample supply to get us through the following days and then we can go from there." Wade said as he pulled pictures of two establishments and showed it to the rest. "These are our best source of supply Smarty Mart and Middleton Mall"

"We will need to split up into two groups and gather those supply." Señor Senior Sr. told them as he looked from one person to the other. "We have a lot of people here so this is essential"

"I'll take one team and take Smarty Mart while the second team can take Middleton Mall" Kim volunteered.

"Fine, I'll take Middleton Mall if you're too eager to go to Smarty Mart." Bonnie said jokingly.

The two looked at each other for a full minute before bursting out laughing. They agreed on the people that they were going to bring and then started to prepare for departure.

Shego tried her best not to get in Kim's way but her avoidance was really eating her out. As soon as she saw that Kim was alone she immediately grabbed the opportunity and pulled her towards an empty classroom.

"Princess we need to talk."

"No we don't" Kim answered as she tried to walk out but Shego was expecting that so she was able to grab her arms and pin her on the wall. Kim tried to fight her way free but no real force came from her struggle. Shego pulled both her arms over her head and roughly kissed the young woman.

It lasted for only a couple of seconds but for the two it felt like time had stopped on them. Kim was the first to regain herself from the kiss so she immediately pushed Shego away.

"Come on Kimmie"

"No Shego." Kim told her with an arm raised to block her advance. "How could you that was my mom." Shego just shrugged in reply.

"It wasn't my plan honest. I really thought it was you." Shego told her as she tried to pull the young woman into an embrace. Kim tried to shrug her off at first but eventually she let the older woman wrap her in an embrace.

Shego cupped her face with both hands so that she could raise her head for their eyes to meet. Kim gave Shego the full impact of her puppy-dog-pout to make sure that she could squeeze the truth out of the ex-villainess but true to her word even if she was wincing Shego told her that what she had told Kim was the truth.

Kim gave her a quick peck on the lips and immediately released herself from the older woman's embrace. She hurriedly ran towards the door but before exiting she turned back and faced the shock Shego.

"Come on slowpoke we got work to do." Kim playfully teased her.

**Author's Note:**

This was the first time I wrote about character death..

So how was it?. Too much?. Not enough build up?.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.. ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 9**

The streets were clear and the surrounding was quiet not a living soul could be seen except if you count the horde of zombies as one of the living. Kim and her group moved stealthily as they came closer to the Smarty Mart building. One-by-one they moved from one building to the other.

They could see that there was a lot of zombies walking around the building but good thing for them was that there were numerous cars parked around the building as well. Once they were just a couple of meters away from the door Kim pulled a flash grenade out of her pocket and threw it with all her might away from their location.

The loud bang called the attention of every zombie within the parking lot area and it drew them towards it. The plan was successful as they can easily enter Smarty Mart without any problems.

"We got to make sure that there's no open doors or passages that could bring those things in here." Kim told her group as she gave each one of them their destinations. Immediately each on ran towards their given locations to secure and check for things that could be useful.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for us to split up in here?" Shego asked. "This is a big place and there is a lot of space for zombies to be hidden together."

Kim thought for a moment while Shego just stood in front of her with one hand on her waist. She was lost in deep thought when she felt a finger poked her nose.

"Shego!" Kim shouted at her while she continuously hitting her with both hands. Shego immediately covered her mouth to prevent her from shouting again and then gestured her to keep silent.

After a couple of seconds she let her go earning her a deadly stare from Kim. Kim pouted in front of her for the prank that she did. Kim knew that it was a weapon she held over Shego that she can use to one up on the female thief.

True enough, it only took a couple seconds before the thief's spirit was crushed.

"Ok... ok... Sheesh! Can't you take a joke?" Shego told her with both hands raised in the air. Kim just continued to pout until she saw that Shego couldn't take anymore.

"Serves you right." Kim told her with a tongue out.

They were still going to argue when suddenly their radios came to life. One-by-one each team member reported that their sectors were clear and that all entrances were sealed. This lifted a heavy burden in all of them as it means that they were safe inside Smarty Mart for now.

"Ok everyone gather what you can from your locations and we'll all meet in the docking bay of the store." Kim ordered them over the radio. Everyone acknowledge her order and started to gather their supplies.

Kim was busy loading a cart with food that she noticed Shego simply slouching over a couch doing nothing. She tried to give her a hint to start working but it was to no avail. Shego simply sat there busying herself with filling her nails.

"Ehem" Kim coughed but she still didn't budge. She tried to cough louder but the thief just teased her about it.

"You know I could find you a cough drop somewhere in here." Shego told her as thief just shifted in her seat.

This audacity made Kim fume making her red like her hair, the nerve of the thief to just sit there while she did all the work. Without thinking Kim immediately grabbed the next thing to her and tossed it over to the other woman. The item flew through the air and ended up hitting the thief square in the face.

"Really Princess?" Shego told her as she picked up the item and showed it to Kim. Kim was in shock as she saw that it was a replica of Pandaroo. Shego smirked when she saw the other woman's reaction when she realized what she had thrown to Shego.

"Shego put that down. He didn't do anything to you." Kim told her as she tried to calm the thief down. Shego just raised her eyebrow at this.

"This thing hit me square in the face and you're saying he didn't do anything?" Shego asked sarcastically. She raised one finger and ignited it with plasma placing it threateningly close to the stuffed animal.

Kim yelped at the site of the plasma almost touching her favourite stuff animal. She couldn't be but still as the thief held him hostage with a plasma covered finger.

Shego sat in her chair smugly as she watched the young red head panic at her slightest movement.

"Hhmm, you know what I'll trade you for him." Shego told Kim after a couple of minutes of thinking. The red head stopped dead in her spot and looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you want in exchange?" Kim asked her cautiously. Shego just laughed at her expense and reiterated what she had said.

"I said I'll trade this for you." Shego clarified as she dangled the stuff toy in front of Kim.

"Your evil." Kim told her as she glared dagger at the thief. Shego just laughed harder as she saw how cute Kim was when she was showing this side of her.

There was a couple of minutes of silence between them, neither one moving or saying anything but instead they just stayed in their spot staring at each other. Shego was the first to talk when she saw that the red head was being stubborn about the situation.

"Come here." Shego told Kim as she patted her lap and gestured the other woman to sit on it. Kim didn't want to move from her spot but Shego ignited her finger again and moved it close to the stuff toy.

Slowly Kim walked over to Shego and sat at her lap. The thief then gently snaked her arm around the red head's waist before giving her the stuffed animal.

"See that wasn't so bad Princess." Shego told her in a matter-of-fact tone before snuggling her face on the teen's nape. Kim didn't say a word as she sat there and let the thief at what she was doing.

Shego was slowly getting aggressive as the scent of the red head's hair was intoxicating her. The hand that she was using to hold the red head down earlier started to join the other in exploration of the younger woman's body.

Kim was also at a loss now as she felt the tip of Shego's nose and lips gently sliding up and down her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the thief's teasing slowly turning into soft kisses.

Things were starting to get heated up when suddenly the radio came to life causing Kim to come down from her cloud nine. It was a SWAT member that was part of their team reporting that the loading was complete and they were now waiting for the two and their supply so that they can already leave.

Kim sighed as tried to stand up but Shego held her waist to prevent her from standing up. She snuggled Kim's nape once more and mouthed something that Kim only got a couple of words from.

"jusht..five.. more mishnute.." Was all Kim could understand as she sat still and enjoyed the short time that they had. After a couple of minutes Shego let her go and they both moved on to completing the supply that Kim was gathering earlier.

After gathering everything up they moved on to the docking area where they found the rest of the team already assembled and waiting for them. No one said anything but they just smiled at the two as they entered making Kim flush while Shego just smugly smiled back.

Kim huddled them up as she told them the plan on how she plan for them to escape from Smarty Mart with all the supply that they got. It involved splitting them up into two teams, one was to bring the supply back to the school while the other team acts as bait. One of the members asked who will be the bait and added if they would do it by straws but Kim shook her head and told them that she and Shego would do it causing the thief to react at what she said.

"Wait... wait... wait..." Shego told her with a hand in front of Kim telling her to pause. "Why do we get to be bait?"

"What's the matter? You're not scarred are you?" Kim teased as she knew challenging the thief would make her take the job without any qualms. True enough Shego ranted on about her being a bigger badass than Kim and that she wasn't afraid of anything. This made the young woman smile and nodded to the others to get ready.

The rest of the team stood up and walked away laughing. They started to get the truck ready while the other two walked out of the docking bay and proceeded for the other side of the building.

"I can't believe you played me like that." Shego said in an irritated voice. "Gah! I must be losing it." Kim just smiled and let her vent out.

A soon as they reached the other side of the building they positioned themselves and readied to go out when Shego called out Kim's attention. She pointed out to something behind Kim making her turn around. Kim liked what Shego was getting at so they quickly made way for it.

The loud roar of a machine blasted through the air along with the bursting of Smarty Marts doors open. The ATV landed on the cemented ground with a thud as it roared some more calling the attention of all the zombies around them.

Kim drove the ATV while around the parking lot while Shego sat behind her acting as the gunner in their pairing. She would occasionally sent out plasma balls to the vehicles around them creating a large explosion drawing in more of the zombie horde.

"We're already clear Kim." One of the group members told her.

"Stay safe guys meet you at the school." Kim replied and then she immediately cut of the communication to focus more on her driving.

The two continued to make a big ruckus to draw in the zombies, when they saw that they have gathered enough they immediately left the vicinity and headed far away from it as possible.

Shego continued to throw plasma balls at the remaining zombies that were following them until she saw that they were in the clear. As soon as she saw a place where they could stop Kim immediately turned off the motor and simply had the momentum bring them to a stop.

The two exhaustedly got off the ATV and entered the nearest building to them. After a quick sweep they had made sure that it was safe to rest so they exhaustedly dropped on the floor with their backs onto each other for support.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes in silence until Shego couldn't resist to talk.

"You drive like a girl." Shego teased Kim.

"I am a girl!" Kim scolded her and then hit Shego on the head. "You shoot like an old man with glasses." She teased back.

"Doy! That's because of the way you drive." Shego blamed Kim as she nudge the young red head's side.

The two laughed it out as they rested inside the abandoned building. Kim dozed off as she felt comfortable resting herself on Shego's back. The other feeling that Kim was already sleeping quickly and carefully moved to carry her off to a couch she saw in the lobby of one of the offices.

She gently laid the young woman in the couch and slowly walked back towards the door of the office. She barricaded the door and then made a quick sweep of the offices and windows before finally going back to the red head's side and dozing off herself.

They dozed off for a couple of hours and when they woke up it was already dark outside. Shego gently shook Kim to wake her up and then slowly walked towards one of the windows to take a look. It was completely dark outside as every building in the immediate area was abandoned.

"Damn we slept too long." Kim muttered to herself while she still rubbed her eye. Shego looked back at her and saw a Kodak moment. Kim had her hair in a mess and she had some dried saliva on her lips proof that she indeed had a good sleep.

"Not we Princess. You slept too long." Shego corrected her. Kim was about to pout at her once more but she was quick enough this time to avoid such an incident.

"I don't think that would work Princess. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Shego told her as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Kim quickly grabbed a mirror she found in one of the table and yelped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Shego laughed her ass off at Kim's expense while the young red head tried to fix herself. After a good ten minutes of laughing Shego finally stopped and hugged Kim before gesturing her that they needed to go.

Kim was the first to the door but before she went out she looked back at Shego and gave her dagger gazes.

"You're mean." Kim told her as she put her tongue out as well. Shego pretended that she was going to bite it off so Kim had to withdrew it at once. After the bantering the two stealthily moved across the halls and back into the streets of Middleton.

There were a lot of zombies walking around them but they noticed that the vision of the zombies were not as good at night than it was in the morning. They figured it out because they were able to avoid some of them even though they were walking close to the zombies.

The two were almost in the clear when something unexpected happened.

Kim's Kimmunicator started to beep signalling a call was coming in just as they were in between two large group of zombies.

"Ugh!" Kim grunted in frustration.

"If we get out of this remind me to teach nerdlinger a lesson he won't forget." Shego told Kim as she ignited both hands with plasma.

Explosion erupted all around them as Shego sent wave after wave of plasma balls while Kim did her best to maim all the zombies that got near them.

Grunts and moans were heard all over the streets, while explosions answered each one. Kim and Shego knew that they could get pass all of it, it's just going to be one hell of a night for them.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay with the update guys & gals.. ^^

My muse kept jumping from one story to another so it took a while to get this done..

Thanks for your continued support and hope you continue to read the following chapters..^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! I know I posted on one of my stories and my profile as well that I might take a leave of absence from the site due to the problem with my PC but it seems I can't stop myself from writing. (I think it's an addiction now.. hahaha..). I'm currently writing this in one of the computer shop outside our house and no matter how crazy it is in here I still found my muse whispering this story to me. So without further adieu, Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 10**

The sky was completely dark as the moon decided to hide itself from view. Dark clouds covered the sky threateningly as bad weather came. Lightning scorches the sky and thunder rumbling through the heavens. Slowly the rain started to fall and cover everything in view.

Kim and Shego were now running desperately as they tried to look for cover from the raging weather. It took them a couple more minutes under the pouring rain until they found a building with an open door.

The two cautiously entered it and quickly started to sweep the area for any possible hostiles. It was a very dark building and everything inside seemed to had been trashed by someone or something. The two decided to split up to cover more ground but after a couple of seconds Kim came back to Shego and told her that everything was clear, which the other replied with an all clear as well.

"I wonder what happened here." Kim told Shego as she tried to lift up a chair back to its original position. The other just comforted herself with leaning against a wall and crossed her arms as she tried to check the room that they were in.

Everything was scattered on the floor, books, computers and even the small items that were decorated on the tables and shelves were now lying on the floor as well.

"I'm not sure Kimmie but I don't think I want to find out." Shego told Kim her honest opinion.

Kim walked around the room and started to check it. Besides from the blood that was splattered everywhere, it was noticeable that there were claw marks with them as well.

Shego saw what she was looking at and decided to tell Kim her two cents of on the matter. She walked beside her and slowly ran a finger on the claw mark that was on the wall.

"This claw mark was made by a tiger." Shego said as she looked at the mark closely. Kim shuddered as she felt Shego's breath near her ear. She tried to move away from the thief but Shego used her other arm to lock her in place.

There was a moment of silence as the two just stood there. Neither of the two moved nor talked but instead they just stood there feeling each other's warmth through their closeness. As if forgetting the problem that they were in they simply enjoyed the feeling until Kim's Kimmunicator gave off its familiar beep.

"Ugh!" Shego grunted as she felt the frustration coursing through her body. Kim gently freed herself from Shego's arms and smiled at her to calm the thief down. "That makes two Princess." Shego told Kim threateningly as she counted the instances were Wade interrupted their 'me' time.

"Go Wade what's the sitch?" Kim asked the young genius as his figure appeared on the screen. Wade laughed nervously as he saw Shego's killer gaze from behind Kim.

"Sorry if I interrupted something again." Wade told them before giving of a nervous chuckle. "But I wanted to let you know that you're in a very bad spot now." Quickly the young genius typed away showing another window on the Kimmunicator. A rough voice was heard on the speaker as a video showed people running for their lives with lion running after them. Kim couldn't look anymore past that point as screams and roars where heard afterwards confirming their death.

"Just what the hell are we looking at nerdlinger?" Shego asked as she poked her head out from behind Kim's shoulder.

"This is a CCTV feed I got from the zoo you're currently in." Wade explained. Kim and Shego looked at each other wondering what the hell they got themselves into.

"So this is the bad news?" Both women asked in unison. The young genius shook his head in response as he pulled another window on the Kimmunicator. On the window showed a map of the zoo and their current location.

"Sorry to say but this isn't your usual 'good news' 'bad news' kind of talk." Wade explained as he waited for the news to sink in. Kim was aghast while Shego only raised an eyebrow.

"Here's the sitch." Wade started as the video on the new window started to play. "You are located here and this is the direction to the school." He explained as the video played showing them the route. The two simply nodded as they took in the information.

"With this heavy rain the best way to go would be to go through the zoo and then exit on the other side, cutting your travel time in half and helping you avoid hordes and hordes of zombies on the way." Wade explained as the video continued to play. "Down side is the animals that you saw on the video earlier are now roaming the grounds of the Zoo."

"Sheesh! Their animals, Kim and I can take care of them." Shego answered him in a confident tone. Wade could only shake his head in response.

Kim looked at Wade and then back at Shego as the two had a stare down for a couple of seconds. Finally not able to take the pressure anymore she asked why Wade thought it wasn't a good idea for them to face the animals.

"Remember the Gorlion?" Wade asked them which the two only answered with a nod. "Well let's just say that these are the same kind only they're pure breeds."

Wade walked them through the whole sitch as the two took the time to rest . It was clear that due to the weather the most sound plan would be to push their way through the Zoo. True it was dangerous but Kim and Shego knew that it was the best bet that they could take.

Wade wanted to tell them more about the plan that he had prepared for their escape back to the school but it was interrupted by a loud roar coming from the outside. He could only gulp as he imagined the hell that the two women were going to face.

"Looks like the kitty cat's out to play." Shego joked as a smirk formed on her face.

"Well since it's technically dead, guess there's nothing wrong in 'killing' it again" Kim shrugged.

The two women finally said their goodbye to the young genius and slowly stood up. The roar from the outside grew louder as the rain was now starting to tone down.

"Ready?" Kim asked as she looked back at Shego.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready." Shego replied making Kim shake her head at the others use of a cliché.

Kim kicked the door open in front of her making the cold wind blow through the door. Outside they saw cages wrecked open and food carts broken everywhere. There were a couple of zombies walking the pathways but nothing they couldn't handle.

Slowly the two made their way through the park. Blasting and maiming anything that crossed their path.

"Piece of cake." Shego told Kim as they reached the fountain in the middle of the Zoo telling them that their journey is already halfway done. Kim nodded in reply but was suddenly startled as the roars earlier were now coming from somewhere close to them.

"I think its best we get a move on." Kim told Shego as she readied herself to leave. Shego was about to do the same when suddenly a shadow jumped out of the bushes near them. This made the two take up their defensive stance.

A loud roar answered them. Standing in front of them was the largest lion the two of them had ever seen. True to every detail that they saw and heard from Wade, the lion was in fact covered by wounds and signs of degradation.

The two could only gulp as the lion slowly moved towards them. Inch-by-inch it moved closer showing them the sharp teeth that it had. Shego nudged Kim on the side and gestured her to follow suit.

They waited for the lion to come closer, waited until it gestured to pounce before either of them moved. Both Kim and Shego rolled over to each side while the Lion came charging towards them. With nothing to grab on the Lion skidded all the way to the fountain, making a splash as it came crashing on it.

"That's one way to take care of a cat." Shego told Kim in a playful tone as she cleaned herself while standing up. Kim did the same but she never let the Lion out of her sight.

There was rubble everywhere and some of it covered the Lion. Kim wanted to tell herself that they were safe but her instinct told her otherwise. Unknown to her Shego was feeling the same way even though she was joking about their situation.

The two looked at the rubble for a couple more seconds until the rubble started to shift. Moans from the Lion could be heard as it started to stir underneath all the rubble.

"What the?!" Shego bursted out as she saw the Lion slowly coming out from under the rubble. Kim was planted on the spot as she too watched the Lion once again rise up.

Kim was the first to snap out of her trance, she immediately grabbed Shego's hand and quickly pulled her towards the direction of the other exit. The two rushed forward as the Lion slowly pushed itself out of the rubble.

The exit was in sight and it was all clear, no Zombies, no obstructions, and no other animals as well. It looked like a clear exit for them, until a loud roar came from the front. Standing on top of the cemented gate was another Lion.

Kim and Shego quickly stopped on their track as they saw the second Lion jump down from the gate. It was a cruel twist of fate as the Lion walked slowly towards them while the first one stalked them from behind as well.

"I'll take the one at the back you take the front." Kim ordered Shego as she positioned herself to sprint towards the Lion behind them. Shego looked back at Kim and decided to tease the red head before going head on with the Lion before her.

"So you like it from the back eh?" Shego teased as an evil grin appeared on her face. Kim could only shake her head in disbelief. How can this woman behind her have the time to think this lines up? They were facing possible death and still with the jokes.

"Hello" Kim waved her hand at Shego's face to make sure she got her attention. "Possible death… us… Possible death… us…" Kim pointed from the Lions to them. "Stick with the program." She added with an irritated voice. Shego could only smirk at the way the red head reaction.

"You're too precious." Shego told Kim before squeezing her butt, making the red head squeal. Before the young red head could react though she had already sprinted towards the Lion in front of her.

The two fought the Lions valiantly and for a moment it looked like they were gaining the upper hand. For that short moment they thought that they could really do it. That was until loud roars erupted from the direction of the fountain. This made the two snap their heads towards the direction of the sound and from there they saw two more Lions slowly walking towards their direction.

"Not good." Shego said out loud from behind Kim.

Without talking about it, the two turned around and quickly ran for the exit. The Lions immediately ran after them. Claw and teeth extended, hoping to catch them as they followed close.

Shego looked at Kim as they ran for the exit. Who would have thought they'd end up in this situation. A couple of days ago she would never have thought something like this would happen but here they were fighting and running side by side.

It looked grim, it looked hopeless, it seemed the end but something unexpected happened as they crossed the exit gate. Rockets flew over their head blowing up the cemented gate that they had just passed by, slowly making the gate crumble as dust started to cloud the scene behind them.

Kim and Shego dusted themselves as they got up from the ground. Looking around they saw a figure approaching them with a mischievous smile on her face. Kim couldn't believe it as the face of their savior clearly showed under the moon lit sky.

"Tara?" Kim said out loud as the woman quickly ran towards her and locked her in a tight embrace. Shego raised an eyebrow at the contact she was seeing from the two. A pang of jealousy was quickly filling her up but before she could say anything, Kim had already noticed it and immediately freed herself from the blond.

The three were busy with the introductions when suddenly a surviving Lion jumped up from behind them, startling the three.

"No one messes with my students!" A voice shouted from the opposite side of the street. Kim and Shego turned to look as they saw Mr. Barkin carrying a hand carry machine gun.

In a split second the teacher lit up the machine gun sending numerous bullets toward the undead Lion behind them. It made quick work of it, as the beast quickly fell after only a couple of rounds.

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim said in a surprise voice as the teacher slowly walked towards them. The teacher only replied with a smile.

Tara filled them out that Wade was worried this might happened so he called the school and asked for back up to wait for them at the exit. Luckily Tara was available and Mr. Barkin had enough experience so the two volunteered to come get them.

"Not too shabby Mr. B." Shego complemented the teacher, making him blush in the process. Kim almost puked as she remembered the almost romantic relationship the two had but though otherwise as she saw the look Shego gave her.

"Aren't you going to say thank you to our savior Princess?" Shego asked her with a raised eyebrow. Kim blushed in embarrassment as she thought about other things rather than thanking their two saviors first.

"Thanks Tara, Thanks Mr. Barkin." The two just smiled in response.

"Come on! We need to get back to the school as Señor Senior Sr. and Wade found something important." Tara told them as she gestured them to follow her. Mr. Barkin told them to go first as he covered their backs.

The four moved as quickly as possible until they saw the school in site. It was no more than a block or two away, and can easily be reached if they continued their pace but before they could come any closer they saw something unexpected. Vehicles and Soldiers wearing the Parasol Inc. logo were slowly making their way towards the school.

Truck after truck, they drove in front of the school followed by tanks behind them. All of the vehicles stopped in unison once they were all in front of the school and then immediately afterwards soldiers started to get off them.

"They must be here to help." Mr. Barkin told them as looked at the women with him.

Before anyone could reply though, explosions and gunshots were heard from the school. Kim panicked and gestured to sprint but Shego was already prepared to stop her. She pulled the young red head down to the ground and told her and the others to be silent.

The three listened quietly as they heard the soldiers get back into the trucks, and after a couple of minutes they heard the vehicles leave.

"I guess the old man knew this was going to happen." Shego told the rest of the group. The three looked at each other as they processed the information.

"It is possible." Kim thought to herself as she stared intently at Shego.

"The only question is where could they be?" Shego asked out loud.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 11**

The sun was already rising when Kim's group decided to make their move. Last night after the incident at the school, Kim contacted Wade and was informed that there had been some suspicious things happening within the Tri-State area while all the commotion was happening.

Wade confirmed that there was indeed a third party moving behind the scene and found out that there was a force gathering in Upperton. At first Kim and Shego were surprised that there was anything going on there but when they thought about the things that have been happening, it all started to make sense.

"So that's why we've been quarantined with no help coming in." Kim said to the rest of the group. "Their keeping us in here while they continue on with whatever they're doing." She looked from Shego and then to their other two companion.

"They want it to be hush-hush so that no one would be the wiser." Shego said out loud as she started to pace back and forth in front of their group.

"That's right. Since Señor Senior Sr. is on our side, there's only one other person who would benefit from all this." Wade paused dramatically before continuing. "And that would be Jack Hench."

"That bastard's going to pay." Shego said in between gritted teeth. Kim held Shego's arm and then pulled her to sit down. She knew that Shego treated Drakken and Amy like family, so she knew that what happened to them was a very big deal to the older woman.

"Change of topic." Kim said as she called Wade's attention. "How are Señor Senior Sr. and the rest?"

Wade paused for a minute and thought about how best to explain the situation. After a couple of seconds he decided to simply just give out the truth and let the rest decide about it.

* * *

Wade started with how the group that was left at the school were preparing the things that they needed because Señor Senior Sr. and himself agreed that it was difficult for them to defend the school due to the numerous entrances it had.

He explained that the group was already half done when Yori suddenly appeared. At first they were sceptical about the sudden appearance of the woman but after her discussion with Señor Senior Sr. and Wade, she was able to prove that she was telling the truth.

"Jack Hench had hired me in pretence of helping with the humanitarian project Dr. Lipsky and Dr. Hall were working on." Yori told the two men. "He said that I was to run errands for them, transportation of medicine and people that were vital with their research."

Wade and Señor Senior Sr. remained silent and waited patiently for the Asian woman to continue with her story.

"I was asked to escort one of the laboratory assistants earlier carrying a copy of the medicine." Yori said as she tried to recall the memory. "At first I thought it was a simple transportation but once we reached the mansion in Upperton, the woman that came with me started to change."

The young Asian woman paused as she remembered the sight of woman shifting her appearance. Señor Senior Sr. nodded in understanding and then afterwards asked the young woman to continue.

"That's when I started to get suspicious with the way things Jack Hench were running things. I snooped around and found out that he had planned it all along. He was simply waiting for them to make progress with the vaccine and then after they had finished with it he was going to cause a commotion and blame it on the two scientist."

The two men couldn't believe what they were hearing. Jack Hench had been very vocal about his support with the two Doctors work but it turned out that he had an ulterior motive for doing what he did.

"Beside from finding out that he had ordered for the vaccine to be stolen, I also found out that he had an accomplice inside GJ and that they were planning to kill everyone that knows about the incident while the chaos was happing in the Tri-State area."

* * *

"That's when we thought about moving the people." Wade finished his story. The four people looking at him nodded in understanding.

"Did you find out who the mole inside GJ was?" Shego asked which the young Genius answered by shaking his head.

"But where is everyone if they're not inside the school?" Kim asked as she remembered that the young genius hasn't yet answered the question.

"Well they're..." Wade tried to tell her but the line started to get choppy. "Mom? Nnnooo!"

The screen went completely fuzzy but they could still hear Wade panting and shouting at something. After a couple of seconds the screen and speakers went dead.

Kim and Shego almost crushed the Kimmunicator as they both quickly grabbed the device. Kim tried to adjust the signal strength of the device but it was all for naught.

"What happened?" Tara asked from behind the two women. Kim looked at Shego before answering her question.

"Not sure but it didn't sound good." She replied.

Mr. Barkin stood up from his seat and then slowly walked to their side. He was thinking about the best course of action to take when the radio he had on his side suddenly came to life. It was choppy at first but after a couple of seconds he could clearly hear Bonnie's voice.

"I can hear you Rockwaller." Barkin said to the radio. The three women with him formed a circle around the radio he was holding and waited for the person on the other end to speak once more.

"Gah! Finally I got someone on this stupid radio." Bonnie ranted as she spoke from the other end. "How are you guys? We're at the school right now but it's completely deserted. It seems everyone left in a hurry."

"Well explain everything to you later, for now don't move from your current position. We'll be the one to come to you." Kim told her after she grabbed the radio from Mr. Barkin's hand. Bonnie acknowledge her request and replied that they'll be waiting at one of the rooms they used.

* * *

Kim's Team quickly move in between building until they finally reached the stretch that led to the school. After making sure that the surrounding was clear, they hurriedly rushed across the street and quietly entered the school.

Kim and Shego took the front while Tara and Mr. Barkin guarded their rear.

"Just this morning everything was full of life." Tara told them as she surveyed the school. "And now just after a couple of hours, It's just like all the other buildings outside."

"Don't worry yourself Ms. King. I'm sure we'll be able to get back to all of them." Mr. Barkin reassured her. Tara simply smiled in reply as she returned her focus on their surroundings.

The four made their way through the school and then proceeded to the meeting room where they held the planning yesterday. As soon as they entered the room the people inside alertly moved in defensive position.

"Relax, it's just us." Shego told them as she entered the room first. The people inside slowly lowered their weapon one-by-one as they saw Kim and the others enter behind Shego.

"Bonnie!" Tara screamed as she came running to hug the brunette. Bonnie hugged her best friend in reply while the rest of the group settled down inside the room.

Kim looked at group that was with Bonnie. Each person was totally worn out and wounded, from the look of things it seemed that they were in a fight before they got back to the school.

Bonnie noticed how Kim was looking at her group. Without waiting for the red head to ask, she told them what had happened with their group when they went to the mall.

"It was a massacre." Bonnie started as she recalled the things that had happened to them. "We were moving through the buildings when we encountered a large group of heavily armed men."

Kim could see the pain in Bonnie's eyes as she recalled everything.

"We tried to make a run for it but there were just too many of them." Bonnie continued. "Finally after a couple of hours and half of my men lost, we were able to get away from them."

"We tried the best we could but we weren't able to save the rest." Junior said as he walked towards the group. "We tried to radio back here for help but we couldn't get through."

"We had the same problem with the radios when we tried to reach both groups." Mr. Barkin commented. "But the only one that could be reached was Mr. Load."

"Radio Jammer." Kim and Shego said in unison. The group looked at them in surprise as they started to tell them the things that they learned from Tara and Mr. Barkin.

"So that's why we lost contact with nerdlinger." Shego said out loud. She paced back and forth as she thought about the things that they needed to do now that Wade was unreachable.

"We need to get to where nerdlinger lives and make sure that he's okay." Shego told them. She looked at Kim and waited for the younger woman's answer.

"We need to save Wade. He's the biggest chance for us to get out of here." Kim answered with every inch of determination evident in her voice.

* * *

The group agreed that they were going split up into two groups once more. Kim, Shego, Bonnie and Tara were going to make up the first group while the rest would be the second group.

They all agreed that Kim's group would be in charge of rescuing Wade while the second group led by Junior and Mr. Barkin would be the ones to look for the people that left the school.

"We'll do our best to get to Wade and once we do, we'll contact you." Kim told Junior as they prepared to leave.

Kim, Shego and Tara were all ready to go but stopped on their track when they saw Bonnie running back to hug Junior. The two kissed passionately without reserve in front of the group and told each other to stay safe as they parted.

"Take care Bon-Bon." Junior told her as he blew her a kiss. Bonnie blushed as she noticed how the rest were looking at them but decided to just ignore them as this could be the last time that they see each other.

"You too, love." Bonnie said as she turned around and got back to her group.

The four women slowly faded into the horizon as they moved forward with their mission to rescue Wade while the group that was left hurriedly prepared their gear to move out to search for the missing people.

* * *

"You do know where were going right?" Bonnie asked Kim for the nth time. Kim was starting to feel the old irritation she had for the Brunette coming back. Before she could do anything about it though, Tara had already stopped her from being irritating.

"We'll get there when we get there Bon-bon." Tara told Bonnie as she pulled her to the back of the group.

Silence hung in the air as they moved from one building to another. It was just like how it was when they left the school. Every building they passed was deserted and every street they crossed was filled with zombies.

As soon as they entered a subdivision of sort, Kim gestured them to move into a small house near the entrance. Once everyone was inside they quickly scanned the house and the surroundings as well.

"It looks like we're all safe in here Pumpkin." Shego told Kim as she walked back to the living room.

"Yeah, I didn't see any problem from the second floor as well." Tara said as she walked down the stairs.

It seemed that they were already clear but since Bonnie hasn't returned yet they couldn't be certain. Kim looked at Shego and Tara but the two shook their head in reply.

"I haven't seen Ms. Bossy pants since we got here." Shego told Kim as she slumped on the living room chair. Kim saw Tara raise an eyebrow at Shego's words against her friend but kept her silence.

"I'll go look for her. You two can rest for now." Kim told the two women as she moved towards the room where Bonnie headed for earlier.

Kim was surprised when she saw Bonnie wearing an apron. The brunette was busy cooking while they were going through every room of the house making sure it was safe for them. She was walking towards Bonnie when noticed the Brunette sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told her without turning around. "I cook when I'm stressed." The brunette explained. Kim moved to Bonnie's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

As soon as Bonnie felt Kim's hand, her tears burst out. She turned around and buried her face on Kim's shoulders. Kim slowly stroked Bonnie's hair and gently she hushed the brunette.

"I'm sure they'll be alright." Kim reassured her. "He's a tough man and he's with Mr. B."

"I know but I just can't stop worrying about him." Bonnie told her.

Tara and Shego walked into the kitchen and saw the two. They didn't say a word but instead just watched in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house at the same area where Kim's group was resting Wade and two other figures were resting. He would've been killed earlier by a zombie but thanks to the two people who came, he was saved.

Everything would've been great except that his mother wasn't as lucky as him. When they moved to get her, hordes of zombies have already stormed into the house.

"Sorry about your mom Wade." Ron said as he sat beside Wade. The young genius simply looked in his direction but said nothing else.

"I am sorry too for your loss." Yori told him as she came back from one of the rooms.

"Thanks guys." Wade finally said after a moment of silence. The two sat beside him and hugged him. They tried to comfort the young genius as best as they could because they knew that it was too much for him to bear.

"We'll get them, we'll get every last one responsible for this incident." Ron told him as he slowly stood up. Yori stood as well and walked towards Ron. Slowly she moved her hand to his and gently grabbed it.

"I am happy that you are okay Ron-sama." Yori said to Ron as she met his eyes. Ron could only smile as he saw how the young ninja was looking at him. He was happy that she was okay and happy that she was with him in this time of need.

"I'm happy that you're here as well Yori." Ron replied as he pulled the Asian woman into a hug.

The hug would have lasted longer if not for a sound that they were hearing from the distance. Yori and Ron quickly separated as they were alerted by the grunting and moaning of zombies that were coming closer.

"It looks like we need to move now." Yori told them as she grabbed their gear. Ron looked out the window and saw something he never thought he'd see.

"Bonnie and Kim?" Ron said out loud as he saw the two women running for their lives as hordes and hordes of zombies ran after them.

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like this chapter guys.. ^^ BTW due to the irregular posting of the story updates, I have decided to set specific days on when the updates will be up. For this story it will be on Mondays and Fridays, for other stories please see the note about it on my profile.. Thanks again for reading and the support!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 12**

Bonnie and Kim ran for their lives as zombies swarmed the house they were in earlier. It was all due to the scent of the food that Bonnie cooked, that is why the zombies were attracted to their location. This caused them to be separated from Shego and Tara.

"Well at least we know someone likes your cooking." Kim joked as she ran beside Bonnie. The other just made face and continued with her running.

"Over here!" Someone called out to them from one of the house across the street. The two didn't bother to think it was a trap anymore and instead just sprinted with their all their strength towards the open gate.

As soon as they entered the gate, it immediately closed after them. Panting the two dropped on their knees while trying to catch their breaths.

"You okay Kimmie?" A voice asked from behind them. This made Kim and Bonnie snap their head towards the direction of the voice only to be surprised by the sight of Ron. The blond simply smiled as he saw the surprised look on their faces.

"Good thing you guys are ok." Wade said as he and Yori exited the house. Yori moved beside them and checked if they had any wounds that needed attention.

Kim smiled at the sight of the three and then roughly slumped on the ground as her knees finally gave. Bonnie followed and moved at Kim's back as she positioned them back to back so that they could support each other.

"I never thought I'd see this sight." Ron said as he watched the two former rivals sitting back to back with each other.

"Me too" Kim said as she finally caught up with her breath. "Good to see you in the flesh Wade." The young genius simply smiled in response and moved beside Ron to check on the zombies outside.

Good thing that the gate of the house they went to was sturdy. If it wasn't as strong as it was then it might have given up on the pressure of the zombies that were trying to get in.

"By the way, Bonnie this is Wade and Yori." Kim introduced the two people with Ron. Bonnie tilted her head to look at the two and simply nodded.

"Come one we need to get you inside Kimmie-chan." Yori told Kim as she slung Kim's arm over her shoulders.

Ron saw that Yori was already moving Kim so he moved beside Bonnie and gestured to carry the Brunette. Bonnie wanted to object but when she tried to stand up she immediately fell, luckily for her Ron was quick to catch her.

Once they were inside Ron and Yori put the two down on the living room couch. After all that running Kim and Bonnie were spent so they let their bodies rest peacefully on the couch. Kim was used to all the physical activities but what tired her out was the fact that she needed to ward off all the zombies that came near Bonnie when they were running.

"Is it only the two of you?" Wade asked as he tried to peek through the curtains. Hordes and hordes of zombies walked the streets but there was no sign of any human activity.

"Tara and Shego were with us but we got separated when those fertilizers stormed the house." Bonnie explained to them.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Shego will find us." Kim commented with confidence. Bonnie looked at Kim, eyes asking for reassurance as her best friend was left with the green thief. "Shego will take care of Tara." Kim said as she tried to reassure the brunette.

Bonnie accepted Kim's comforting words and trusted that Shego would take care of Tara.

"Since we're waiting for Shego and Tara, let me get you up to speed with what Señor Senior Sr. and I planned." Wade told Kim and the rest. "Since we learned that Jack Hench had someone inside GJ and that they were using the Tri-State area as a testing ground, we decided to move the people out of the cities."

"But I thought the Tri-State area was completely sealed off?" Ron asked.

"True, it is but since we can't fly out or ride ourselves out of here." Wade paused as he watched the others listening intently. "We decided to use an old mining tunnel to freely move the people away from this area."

"I see, so that's where Señor Senior Sr. moved the people." Kim said as she thought about what the young genius had revealed. "If that's the case then we need to move as well."

"We cannot do that just yet." Yori told her as she took the seat in front of Kim. "Jack Hench and his goons are still producing a copy of the virus, so leaving them be would not be a good idea."

The other four nodded in agreement as they listened to her.

"Then we simply need to go there and kick his ass." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to look and saw that Shego and Tara had already arrived. Both without a scratch on them but they both looked completely worn out.

Wade offered them something to drink while Yori offered her seat for the two women. They waited for the two to settle down before Wade resumed his talk.

"So we need to make sure that we destroy all of the copies of the virus and capture all of those that need to face the law." Wade explained. Shego's hand lit on fire as the thought of those who hurt Amy and Drew were still continuing their evil scheme.

"I'll burn them to dust." Shego said as she formed a fist with her hand. Kim slowly reached for her hand and she tried to calm the woman down. This seemed to work as the plasma disappeared from Shego's hand.

"So there's five of us and an army of them plus hordes and hordes of zombies in between. Nothing to it." Bonnie said sarcastically which Kim and Shego answered by looking at her sternly.

"I will not be going with you." Yori finally said after the three women finally calmed down. Ron looked at her in surprise as the ninja's comment caught him off guard. Before he could asked though, Yori already explained her side. "Since Mr. Load cannot communicate with the outside then I thought it would be best that I take care of sending the message out to the authorities."

"It was a very reasonable plan." Wade thought to himself as he pondered the things that needed to be taken care off. He looked at the people with him for a couple of seconds, glancing from one person to another until he finally ironed out the plan in his head.

"Okay, so here's our plan." Wade told them as he gestured them to come closer. He decided that Kim and Shego be their primary force as they were two of their best. While the two women infiltrate the mansion then the rest could take care of transportation and sending out a message to the proper authority.

"Kim and Shego will infiltrate the mansion, We four will secure transportation and Yori will be the one to get the message out." Wade explained which the rest of the group answered by nodding in understanding.

While the rest of the team rested, Kim and Bonnie approached Wade and told him about Junior's group that was looking for Señor Senior Sr.'s. They told him that they needed to be informed about the location of the group and that they should be brought up to speed as well with their plan. The young genius understood, so he immediately worked on getting in touch with the rest of the group.

After a couple of hours rest the group hotwired a truck and used it as transportation on their way to Upperton. Before they left the house though, Yori bid them farewell and quickly disappeared into the shadows leaving nothing but rustling leaves upon her departure. Ron assured them that Yori could take care of herself and that she would be best to work alone.

The drive to Upperton was a quiet one as no one in the group wanted to say a word. It could be blamed on their desolate surroundings, The building fatigued from the chaotic days or probably because of the fear they had for the unknown future.

Once the team was a couple of blocks away from the mansion that Yori described, Kim and Shego got off the truck. They both said goodbye to the rest of the team and told them to prepare a transport that they could use to quickly move out of there. Wade gave them a thumbs up and told them that he'll take care of it and that they had nothing to worry about.

"You take care of them Ron." Kim told Ron as she held his hand in hers. Ron's eyes were watery but didn't let it show to the others. Shego wanted to say something about the scene but decided otherwise and thought that it be best to just let them be.

"You take care as well Possible, and you too Shego." Bonnie said as she made her way beside Ron to bid the two women good luck. Kim replied with a smile while Shego simply nodded.

Tara was the most emotional of the three as she clung onto Kim crying while bidding the red head luck and asking her to take care. Kim could only shake her head as she was touched by the care Tara was showing.

"Make sure sidekick doesn't do anything foolish nerdlinger." Shego told Wade before gesturing Kim to follow her.

The two jogged towards the direction of the mansion and stealthily moved in between the buildings and obstacles around it. They tried their best to go unnoticed as they checked out the security detail of the mansion. A lot of guards could be seen guarding the walls and swarms of zombies field the street around it. The only way they knew they could enter without being detected was the old path that Yori told them, and that was through the sewers.

Yori explained to them that she found a blue print showing a closed off tunnel underneath the mansion that used to be connected to the sewers. She found out that it was an old tunnel used during the war and that it was closed off by a mere brick wall just to prevent anyone from entering there.

The two made their way into the sewers after making a complete check of the entire surrounding of the mansion. Once they were inside the sewers, they quickly made their way until they reached the make shift wall that blocked the old entrance to the mansion.

"Lucky I don't need to bring explosives with me." Kim said as she moved away from the made up wall and gestured Shego to blast it. Shego concentrated her plasma and made sure to make only a small explosion so as not to alert the possible guards they could face.

As soon as the wall collapsed the two sprinted inside and quickly secured the tunnel. Lucky for them they didn't see any cameras or security devices installed. From the looks of it, it seemed to them that the closed off tunnel hasn't been used in ages.

Spider webs covered the ceiling and the walls of the tunnel while the scent of bad eggs hung in the air. Kim and Shego felt like they were walking inside a tomb because of the setting of the surrounding.

"This is just like one of those scary movies where the killer suddenly jumps out of the shadows." Shego teased as she walked closer to Kim. Kim only shook her head and continued lighting the way in front of them.

"Da-dum, Da-dum, Da-dum..." Shego repeated near Kim's ear as she tried to imitate the sound of the background music in horror movies. Kim irritated by her lack of focus, turned around and looked at her sternly.

Shego stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the young woman but instead of being afraid of what she saw, she instead pinched her cheeks and kissed her lips making the young woman push her.

"Shego, Focus!" Kim shouted at her. Kim regretted what she did just as soon as she did it. Due to Shego's antics, she forgot that they were in a tunnel and any sound they make would echo and would only grow louder.

Kim hit her on the arm and pointed a threatening finger at the older woman. Shego just smiled in reply and shrugged off her threat.

"Sorry, I just can't help it you know." Shego explained.

Kim just gestured the older woman to keep quiet and silently follow her. Shego wanted to make a smart come back but decided otherwise as she decided it best to follow the red head for now.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel, Kim slowly opened the door, revealing an empty room that seemed to have served as a library of sorts during its day. She quietly tip-toed her way inside while Shego followed suit. As soon as they were inside, they noticed that the door that they came in from was actually a secret door that was camouflage like one of the bookshelves on the wall.

"Good thing Yori told us about that." Kim said to Shego as she scanned the room.

"I could have found that you know." Shego replied from behind her. Kim couldn't believe the competitiveness of the woman she liked.

"Fine, you could have found it anyway." Kim said in surrender. "Happy now?" She asked.

"Not quite." Shego answered before stealing a kiss from her. "Now I am."

Kim blushed as the surprise caught her off guard. Shego didn't make any remarks but instead reached for Kim's hand and slowly guided her towards a slightly opened door. The two peeked outside but saw no movement what-so-ever.

"Do you think they could have already moved out?" Kim asked as she looked at Shego. The older woman thought for a second before shaking her head in reply.

"No, they must have a secret lab or an underground facility." Shego replied. "The question is where could be the entrance?"

Kim moved out from the room they were in and slowly walked through one of the corridors while Shego followed close behind. They noticed that it was an old mansion due to the style of the details on the walls and furniture but it was properly kept. It still held that regal aura just like how it probably was during its glory years.

"You got to hand it to Jack Hench." Shego said from behind Kim. "At least he knows how to pick creepy old mansions for his lair."

Kim almost let out a giggle at Shego's description of the mansion but luckily she was able to watch herself. Unknown to both Kim and Shego, three shadows watched them from a monitor.

"Do you want me and the men to take care of them?" Camille Léon asked. Jack Hench nodded in reply and ordered her to take some men and take care of the intruders.

As soon as the blond was out of the room, he faced the other figure and gestured him to sit.

"I hope that Betty learning about our plan from that ninja won't cause any problems with our plans." He said as he looked at the young agent in front of him.

"Don't worry about it." Will Du replied with a smirk on his face. "Betty trusts me completely so she would certainly be sending me here and not just any agent."

"So I can continue my research here?" Jack Hench asked.

"No it would be too risky. Specially with that pesky Kim Possible and Shego snooping around the mansion." Will Du replied. "I would advice to move your operation to a safer laboratory."

Jack Hench smiled at the young agent's suggestion and thought about the perfect facility that they could continue their work without interruption.

"I know just the place." He finally told Will Du after a short pause. "But what will you do with Possible and the rest of the loose ends here in the Tri-State area?"

An evil smirk formed on the young agent's lips as a deadly idea came in to mind. It was a sure way that everything gets cleaned and all loose end gets taken care off.

"Let's just say I like to do things with a 'Bang'."

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like this chapter guys.. ^^ I know the story seemed a bit slow this past few chapters but I'm trying to pick up the pace.. BTW still need a BETA anyone interested?.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 13**

The mansion was silent as a tomb, not a thing could be heard as Kim and Shego made their way from one room to another. It had already been a couple of minutes since they exited from the tunnel but they have yet to find any trace of the laboratory or any of its residence.

"I don't like this." Kim said as she looked at Shego.

"Yeah, it's definitely too quiet." Shego agreed.

They had already cleared the whole first floor but still not a soul was found. It was just like everyone had suddenly vanished into thin air. Thinking that they were risking too much by taking too much time, Kim and Shego agreed to split up to cover more ground.

"I'll take the second floor." Shego offered while she moved a couple of steps up the stairs.

"I'll go to the extension of the mansion." Kim said which Shego nodded in agreement.

The two women parted ways as they continued their search of the mansion, unaware that their presence had already been noticed. While Kim took the corridor heading for the extension of the mansion, Shego took the flight of stairs heading for the second floor.

Kim continued on stealthily, as she walked through the empty corridor. Looking around as she moved, she noticed that the guards they saw earlier before they entered the sewers were no longer in sight.

"Strange." Kim muttered to herself as she slowly moved towards the window. Looking out, she did her best to try and make out what was happening outside but even if she was squinting her eyes, nothing could be seen.

She was about to move away when she saw the glass of the window suddenly moisten. Kim stared intently as she stood planted on her spot. Weak grunting and moans could be heard coming closer and closer to the window while Kim still couldn't move from her spot.

"Ggrrr!" A sound came from outside the window before it fully shattered in front of Kim. The pieces of the window flew into the air while zombies after zombies came crawling from the window.

Kim immediately ran from there and quickly doubled back to the direction that she came from. Swarm of zombies followed after her while more and more of them continued to crawl from the broken window.

She had already passed through the corridor to the extension when saw Shego waiving at her.

"Over here Kim!" Shego called out as she stood at an open door. Kim doubled her pace and quickly dived into the room Shego was gesturing her in to. As soon as she had entered the room, Shego quickly slammed the door behind her.

"Good thing you're safe Kim." Shego said as she helped Kim get back on her feet.

"Yeah" Kim replied as she dusted herself. As she dusted herself, Kim started to look around the room that they were in. It was a medium four walled room with decorations of different stuffed animals hanging on the wall. There wasn't any window or any other way into it but the door that they had entered.

"Great." Kim exclaimed as she turned to look at Shego. "Of all the places that we could get stuck in, it had to be a dead end room."

Shego didn't bother to answer but instead moved closer to a table at the far end. Kim didn't say anything anymore but instead busied herself with finding a way for them to escape the room.

She was busy looking at the walls and the ceiling for any possible vents or crawl space when she felt someone sneaking up on her. As soon as she turned, she saw Shego holding a knife over her head ready to strike at her.

"Shego?" Kim asked in surprise.

The Shego in front of her quickly drove the knife down on her. Luckily, Kim was able to dodge to the side before the sharp object hit her. A lot of questions started running in her head while she watched Shego smirking at her with a knife in hand.

"Come here Kim." The woman in front of her said while gesturing one hand for her to come closer. "It will be over soon." She added with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Kim said as she took a defensive stance.

"It's me Shego." The woman said as she walked closer to Kim.

Kim was confused at what was happening. She knew that Shego would never hurt her and yet here she was in front of Kim swinging a knife. Kim sprinted forward and then sent a swift kick directly into Shego's mid section. This made the green thief fly towards the opposite wall. After a loud crash, dust cloud covered the air, hiding the form of the thief under it.

Kim was still staring at the direction of where Shego had been sent flying to, when all of a sudden a panel on the wall beside her opened. A number of guards came rushing in with electric batons in hand.

She prepared herself and took a defensive stance once more as she watched the guards surround her. As soon as the five guards surrounded her, a figure emerged from the dust cloud.

"Camille Léon?" Kim said in a surprised voice, as she expected Shego to be the one to emerge from the debris. Finally understanding what was going on, Kim quickly dashed forward to attack the woman.

"Get her!" Camille Léon ordered the guards.

Kim dodged the attack of the guards while also sending her own in the process. She made quick work of them as she used the momentum of each on against them. Finally knocking out the last one, Kim grabbed his electronic baton and pointed it threateningly at Camille Léon.

"You're going to pay." Kim told her before dashing forward. Camille tried to block Kim's advance but the strength of the redhead plus the anger that was seething through her made Kim an unstoppable force. Kim threw a couple of punches to the face and a kick to the stomach before finally hitting Camille Léon with the electronic baton.

Bodies lay on the floor while Kim stood on top of them unhurt. She looked around some more until she noticed the door the guards came from. It was still left open and from what she could see it seems that that was the passage towards the facility in the mansion.

Cautiously Kim walked towards it. She peeked inside and saw that it had a small corridor with a staircase leading downwards. After making sure the coast was clear, she hurriedly enter and proceeded to go down the stairs.

"I hope Shego's okay." Kim said to herself before she finally disappeared down the stairs.

Meanwhile back at the second floor, Shego stealthily walked through the corridors as she checked each of the rooms. However same as the one's on the first floor, she found them empty.

"Where could that lab be?" Shego asked herself.

While she continued to check a specific room that looked like a library. Her attention was caught by movements from outside the mansion. Curiously she slowly walked towards the window to take a peek.

Outside, standing on the grass covered field, Drakken stood surrounded by hordes and hordes of zombies. Shego took a step back as the sight of him in his new form affected her. He was no longer the goofy idiot of a scientist he thought of as a second father.

"Roooaaarrr!" Drakken roared as he saw Shego from the second floor of the mansion. Shego was taken aback when she saw Drakken looking at her but what he did next was something she never thought would happen.

A rocket soared through the air as it headed for Shego's direction.

"No!" Shego shouted as she noticed the oncoming rocket. Doing the only thing she could think of, Shego blasted a hole on the floor and quickly jumped down to the first floor to avoid the explosion coming from the rocket's blast.

A loud explosion erupted as soon as the rocket hit the wall of the room Shego had just been in. Not bothering to check herself out, Shego quickly rushed forward and jumped through the window to face Drakken.

Zombies started to surround her but Drakken swatted the ones in front of him so that he could immediately get close to her. Shego could see the bloodlust in his eyes as he charged forward.

"Don't worry Dr. D." Shego said as she ignited both hands with plasma. "I'll make sure to make this quick and easy."

Shego didn't move from her spot, but instead just stood there charging both hands with plasma. The giant juggernaut continued its charge and then once he was close enough, leaped into the air as it raised its hands to crush Shego with a blow.

A loud thud was heard as the Drakken hit the ground with both hands, burying them in the earth were Shego was just minutes ago standing at. Drakken roared and struggled as he tried to get himself free but it was to no avail.

"Sorry Dr. D. but this is for the best." Shego said as she pointed both plasma covered hand in front of the giants face. Shego looked into his eyes in an attempt to see the old Drew inside but all she could see was the monsters hunger in them.

A loud explosion erupted when Shego's plasma hit Drakken. The impact it did blasted the zombies off their feet and a large crater was made on the spot where Drakken had been. Shego stood there unmoving while tears started to fall from her eyes. It wasn't how she thought things would end.

"I thought we could still get some help for you Drew." Shego said as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She was lost in that thought when the zombies started to get up once more. "I'll make sure that whoever did this to you will pay." She added as she ignited her hands with plasma once again.

Plasma flew through the air as Shego started to blast the zombies that were coming at her. One-by-one they flew and one-by-one she burnt them. Shego knew that she should mourn for Drew but Kim was more important right now.

She continued to blast her way through the hordes of zombies until she was finally near the window of the mansion once again. As soon as she could see that the window was in reach, she hurriedly made an opportunity and quickly jumped inside.

Back with Kim at the basement laboratory, she was slowly making her way through different devices that were found inside a large room. Some of them were similar to the ones inside the Parasol Corp laboratory and some of them were new to her.

"So they were making copies of the virus." Kim muttered as she continued to look around.

"Very perceptive of you Ms. Possible" A voice said from a cat walk above her. Kim quickly looked up and saw a familiar face standing on it with guards at both sides.

"Jack Hench." Kim said as she tried to reach for her grappling hair dryer.

"Nuh-uh." A guard that appeared from behind her said. Two more guards appeared in front while the others continued to point a gun at her.

"As you can see Ms. Possible, I have prepared for your arrival." Jack Hench said as he took an open elevator going down. "Since you and your friends have ruined my plans for the Tri-State area, I am forced to move my business elsewhere."

"As if we'd let you just get away." Kim replied in an angry tone. Jack Hench simply laughed as he headed for a table near Kim. He picked up a metal suitcase and then smiled at Kim before turning to head for a door at the back of the room.

"Oh, by the way." Jack Hench said as he stood at the door. "This whole place is about to get blown up. So I guess this is our last goodbye." He added with a smirk. The guards aiming a gun at Kim slowly started to follow him and one-by-one they disappeared into the door.

"Damn." Kim said as she started to run after Jack Hench and his minions.

Once she reached the metal door Jack Hench and the guards passed, she tried opened it with every means she knew but all of them were in vain. The metal door just stood there unmoving even after using her laser lipstick.

"Move aside Princess." Shego said from behind Kim. Kim quickly turned to look at the person who had just spoken. She was shocked and surprised to see Shego badly bruised up and her trademark cat suit had tears all over. Shego noticed how Kim was checking her out and simply smiled at the woman reassuringly. "Getting down here took a lot out of me." She told Kim.

After Kim had moved aside, Shego gathered enough plasma in her hand to blow past the metal door. With the same power as the one she took to take care of Drakken, Shego blasted their way through the door. The whole room shook as the impact sent shockwaves in all directions.

"Always gets the job done." Shego said before almost falling down. Luckily Kim was quick enough to catch her. Kim carried Shego by her side and together they continued to catch up with Jack Hench.

"They're planning to blow this place up." Kim explained to Shego as they moved up a cemented staircase. "I mean not just the mansion but the whole Tri-State area."

Shego didn't show any signs of being surprised. She simply nodded her head as a sign of understanding and just simply kept quiet until they finally exited the room. They emerged in a place just outside of the mansion in what looked like a made up helicopter pad.

"This doesn't seem to surprise you." Kim said finally as Shego tried to stand back up on her own. The thief simply shrugged and leaned her back on a pile of crates.

"In my line of work before, this kind of thing was always part of the plan." Shego admitted as she finally got her strength back. Kim looked at her intently before saying something.

"What about the people with Señor Senior Sr. and our other friends?" Kim asked.

"Look you don't need to worry about them." Shego said as she held both of Kim's arms. "Señor Senior Sr. can take care of the people and Sidekick and nerdlinger can take care of the rest."

Kim could only nod in reply as she was too worried about what was going to happen.

"Look." Shego said as she grabbed Kim's hand. "We need to focus. We need to stop Jack Hench here and now or else this will happen to other cities." Shego added as she emphasised on other cities. This seemed to have snapped Kim of her doubts and a glint of determination and courage once again shown in her eyes.

The two stealthily move behind crates as they saw the guards earlier finishing up loading two helicopters. Everything seemed to have already been prepared and now the only thing needed was to get out. Kim looked at Shego and signalled that it was time to take action.

They rushed forward taking out the nearest guard that was in their path. Shego fired small plasma balls to the ones with guns while Kim picked of the remaining ones without weapons. It looked like a promising fight until the helicopters started their engine.

"Shego!" Kim called out as she pointed to the two helicopters. Shego got the hint and started to send plasma towards the engine of the helicopters. She was able to hit one of them but couldn't get a clear shot of the other one as there was more and more resistance.

Explosion started to erupt near them as grenades and rockets hit the paved ground. This forced Kim and Shego to duck behind the wooden crates near them. The two peeked from behind the crate as they saw Jack Hench laughing menacingly as he boarded the helicopter.

"No you don't!" Shego shouted as she jumped from behind the crates. She had gathered enough plasma in one hand to blast the engine of the helicopter however a grenade exploded in front of her, sending the green thief hurling towards the crate.

"Shego!" Kim screamed as she came running towards Shego. She quickly kneeled beside Shego while she checked for her vitals.

"I'm okay Kim." Shego muttered. "Get Jack Hench."

Kim turned around and dashed for the helicopter but she was too late. It was already in the air. Jack Hench was looking out the window laughing at them while Kim could only scowl as she watched the helicopter slowly getting away.

"Damn!" Kim shouted as she doubled back to where Shego was.

"I'm okay Pumpkin." Shego said as she tried her best to stand up with Kim's help. Kim took her arm and gently assisted her as they tried to move. They tried to move as fast as they could in Shego's condition but it was very difficult.

Zombies started to appear in the distance as it seemed Jack Hench prepared this to happen as they left. One-by-one they started to enter into the open field and one-by-one they started to move towards the two women.

"I guess we don't get things easy." Shego said as she tried to joke about their situation. The two had already taken their defensive stance when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped. They were both surprised when Wade's image appeared on it.

"Need a lift?" Wade asked as a military helicopter appeared and hovered on top of them. A rope ladder quickly went down for them to grab on while someone on the helicopter worked the machine gun.

"You're a live saver Wade." Kim said as she helped Shego get up the rope ladder. They quickly made their way up the rope ladder while the pilot of the helicopter slowly started to move them away from the site.

Once inside the helicopter Kim saw that Wade and Ron were the ones piloting the helicopter while Bonnie and Tara were the ones firing the machine gun earlier. They both sat panting on the floor of the helicopter while they looked at their saviors.

"Wade, Jack Hench." Kim told Wade as she tried to tell them to go after the evil madman.

"Can't Kim." Wade answered. "We got bigger problems right now." He added as he showed a video of three missiles heading for the Tri-State area.

"Fuck!" Shego exclaimed as she grabbed the small monitor. "Nukes."

"Yup, so you better hold on to your seats ladies." Ron said as he and Wade tried to make the helicopter fly as fast as possible. They made a good distance until the missiles came into view. After it passed them, a loud explosion was heard and then the aftershock hit them, making the helicopter spin out of control.

Shego jumped from her seat and took the control as she tried to regain their flight. Luckily for them she was a hell of a pilot.

"Damn." Kim said as she slammed her fist into the floor once they have regained control. "He got away."

"Don't worry Princess." Shego said as she looked back at her. "We'll get him and everyone that helped him." She added, reassuring Kim that they were going to get back at Jack Hench and they were going to get back with interest.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait guys.. This will be the last chapter for the story.. ^^ I hope you liked it as I tried my best to get things under wraps.. I decided to cut things this early because I feel that things had become too broad and that there were too many characters running around.. If you feel like it was too short or that you've been cheated because of the immediate end then try to look out for the sequel of this.. I'll be using smaller number of characters so that the story would be more focused.. Again I hope you liked the story and thank you for sticking with this until the end.. ^^


End file.
